Legend of the Blue Blur
by JCKane
Summary: After a Guardian in the Emerald Hill Zone goes missing, the Guardian Station sends Tails to investigate.  Tails then discovers Eggman was back and he was about to attack Metropolis. Tails has to find the one person who could stop him, the Blue Blur.
1. Prologue

Legend of the Blue Blur

Authors notes: Before we get started there are a few things I need to make known. One this is an alternate version of Sonic the Hedgehog's universe. Some characters will have changes made to them. One of the changes is that Tails is a female whose real name is Michelle Prower. I am a fan of other Sonic versions this is just an idea I had. Since I'm doing remakes of events from the different Sonic games there will be spoilers, so here's your heads up. So enjoy The Legend of the Blue Blur.

Prolog There exists on the planet Mobius a legend. A legend, that's five years in the making. This legend is the Legend of the Blue Blur. This Legend consists of how the hero, the blue blur, stopped the evil human Eggman from concurring the Green Hill zone and it's surrounding zones. There even exists a statue in honor of the hero s deed. The statue shows a blue Mobian rabbit as he faces off an egg like human, with a rather large mustache. The statue still remains in the Green Hill zone. This statue gets all kinds of attention, but right now only a single cloaked figure stands in front of it. The cloaked figured gives a grunt, then in the blink of an eye he vanishes...


	2. Chapter 1: Missing Mobians

Chapter 1 Missing Mobians

The doors to the Guardian HQ opened and a female Mobian fox entered.

"Good afternoon, Officer Tails, The desk clerk called cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Tails said not really sounding all that cheerful.

"Another uneventful patrol?" The desk clerk asked.

"Yeah, Tails agreed as she walked up to the desk, "But I guess that's a good thing."

"Yep, The clerk said with a smile.

Tails walked past the clerk's desk and headed into the door behind it. In the back it was as calm as usual. Different guardians were cheerfully going about their day. Tails made her way past them to her desk in the back, as she was thinking to herself. She wished that they weren't all that cheerful. Tails made it to her desk and sat down. In truth Tails was just bored. She took on being a guardian because she wanted to defend the Sega Kingdom from all kinds of evil, foreign and domestic. Also because her father was one of the top Air guardians, the top rank of guardians. Since, the other kingdoms of Mobius seem to be at peace, at least with the Sega Kingdom, that only leaves normal police work for the guardians. However, there hasn't been many outlaws in Metropolis, where Tails was based. Then again the Sega Kingdom has been at peace for the past 20 or so years. The only exception was five years ago, but that didn't last long. Actually, not many people knew it was going on until after it was over.

Tails leaned back in her chair, she started thinking of all the stories her father told her about the different wars the Sega Kingdom was in that her father took a part of. Her father was a big war hero who had earned many medals of bravery and heroism. He was even honored with the Golden Acorn, a very rare medal that is only rewarded to guardians of special valor and who have performed a deed so great that King notices his or her achievement. Of course, that's also how the Golden Acorn got it's name, because the royal family's last name has always been Acorn. Even if a woman in the Acorn family marries, the guy changes his last name. That got Tails thinking of the current aire to the throne, Princess Sally. Of course, it'd be some time before she ever set foot on the throne seeing how the current King was still young and going strong.

"Still, down on the ground floor I see, A voice said interrupting Tails' thoughts. Tails looked over to where she saw a Mobian dog by the name of Antoine and his two teammates. Antoine and his team were Air guardians, but not only that, they were the best in Metropolis. Antoine wore an old war uniform top. He wore it because his father was the General over all the Guardians. The only one higher would be the King himself. Of course this made Antoine very full of himself thinking that everybody should look up to him and see him as some kind of hero. He was like that even in school.

"Well, Tails?" Antoine said as a grin spread on his face. Tails knew all to well where this was going. See, Tails was a nickname that Antoine gave her due to the fact that she had a deformity of having two tails. The name Tails was an insult that Antoine came up with back when he used to bully her in school. The name spread and everyone started calling her Tails. At first she didn't really like it but she grew used to it over time.

"So, Antoine said trying one of the ways he would always pick on her, "Tell us again why your not an Air guardian yet. I mean you've been here as long as I have, haven't you. Shouldn't you be one by now?"

"Well, I should, Tails began, "But then I'd be stuck with you."

"Now that wouldn't be so bad, Antoine said with another grin, "I am the best looking Air Guardian here."

"Only because you re the only Air Guardian here, " Tails shot back, "Besides those two."

Tails could see Antoine s face turn slightly red as he realized. He turned around and headed to the front entrance and made a motion for his two teammates to follow.

"Come on, boys, Antoine said.

Tails smiled as she watched Antoine leave. To be honest, she did kind of like it when he came to pester her. With the boring patrols, it was the best part of her day. Tails glanced down at her desk. It was a neatly organized desk with a simple black lamp, a tray for papers, and a black computer. The computer monitor had a thin screen to take up little space on the desk. The monitor plugged into a tower through a cord in the floor. All the monitors were connected to a super computer below the first floor of the Guardian Station. There was a keyboard and mouse sitting in a pull out tray of the desk. Tails didn't know how the computers did thier functions, because technology just wasn't her area of expertise. Tails pulled out the tray and started typing out her routine report on her patrol. It had just about the same information as all the reports she's done recently. She finished and stretched as she let out a yawn. She then stood up. With her report done she was on her way home.

Something had better happen soon, Tails thought, because it's too boring around these parts.

Emerald Hill zone was sort of a resort, a peaceful place where Mobians came to relax. There was a house there that housed a single guardian. He made sure things stayed that way but even his job wasn't very hard. Mostly when people came to him it was just for simple matters, like assisting others. So that's what the guardian thought when a person came into is place.

"Officer John, " a Mobian mouse called as he entered the house. Officer John was at his desk.

"Yes, how may I be of service?" Officer John said.

"It's my wife sir, The mouse said, "She's missing."

John stood up and crossed the other side of his desk.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Twelve hours now, the citizen said.

"Twelve hours?" John questioned, And you re just now telling me?"

"I thought she was with one of her friends, the mouse replied, "but when I checked with them they said they hadn't seen her."

"Well, let's go look for her," John said, "We'll start at the last place you saw her."

The Mobian nodded.

The two left the Guardian Station and John followed the citizen as he headed to the edge of Emerald Hill zone. The mouse then stopped right at the edge of zone where the zone merged into a forest.

"So this is where you saw her?" Officer John asked the Mobian mouse.

The Mobian mouse didn't respond but kept his back turned to the officer.

"Well? " officer John asked, "Did you see her here or not?"

"Yes John, " the mouse said and turned towards officer John. His eyes had a red glow, "This is where I saw her."

"What the, " The officer managed as he reached for his side arm, but before he could, the mouse all ready had his hands up and a dart flew out of his finger. The dart hit the officer and he clasped. He took a step closer to the unconscious guardian. He then picked up his leg and began to pull him into the forest.

An alarm clock went off. A sleepy hand then rose and pressed the off button. The hand belonged to none other than Tails. Tails sat up in her bed. Thn she flung her legs over the side and yawned.

Another day, Tails thought, another boring day. Tails stood and went to her bathroom to have a quick shower. Afterwards, she dried off and went into her kitchen. Downstairs, her mother and father sat at the dinner table. Tails' father, Mr. Amadeus Prower, sat having coffee and a plate of eggs. Tails' mom, Rosemary Prower, was sitting to his right with the same thing in front of her.

"Morning Mom, Morning Dad, " Tails called from the stairs.

Mr. Prower looked up from a newspaper he was reading. He was decked out in his Air Guardian's uniform. This consisted only of a dark blue Guardian jacket.

"Morning Michelle, He said, then looked back at his paper.

"Your breakfast is there, honey, " Mrs. Prower said as she indicated a plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of her. Mrs. Prower had on a council's uniform, which consisted of a dark brown jacket. She also wore a light brown skirt along with it. She wore the outfit because she was on the King's inner council. Normally, she'd be at Sega castle, due to her job but she called some time off the day before to do something with Mr. Prower.

Tails sat down at the table and began to eat her food. Now Mobians only wear clothing for either fashion or for special ranks or jobs. Like, Mr. Prower wore his uniform because he was an Air Guardian Captain, meaning he had the power to boss around average Air Guardians such as Antione. Mrs. Prower was only required to wear the Council's jacket but she added the skirt for fashion. Tails, however, never was one for fashion so she only wore white socks, red and white tennis shoes, and a pair of white gloves. Gloves were a normal thing for people to wear in Mobius as well as shoes. Mobians normally wear at least a pair of socks and shoes. Being a Guardian Tails was given a uniform for her to wear but she wasn't required to. She was required to keep her badge on her so she clipped it to the edge of one of her gloves. The badge was about the size of Tails' palm so Tails didn't have to worry about it following off.

Tails was only fourteen but since Mobians only have a type of grade school, Tails was able to have her job. There were special schools to extend ones education but they weren't required, plus they cost enough money that Mobians just decide not to go unless they need to, due to the field their trying to get into.

So Tails finished her breakfast and got up.

"See you later mom and dad, tails said as she turned to leave.

"Bye, Michelle, her father replied. Mr. Prower was really the only one who still called her by that name.

Tails headed out the door to the house. She caught a cab to the Guardian Station so she could see what she needed to do today.

Probably more uneventful patrols, Tails thought.

The cab stopped and Tails paid the Mobian. She then headed into the Station. Once inside she was greeted by the front clerk again.

"Good morning, Tails, " he said cheerfully.

"Morning, Tails replied as she went to the door behind the clerk s desk. She made her way past the other Guardians that were getting prepared for the new day. Tails reached her desk and was about to seat down when...

"Tails get in here," a voice, Tails new as the ground guardian commander here in Metropolis, said.

Tails turned to the commander s office, which was a room with windows pointing towards the rest of the desks. The office's door was opened. Tails made her way into the commander s office.

"Close the door, her commander, Cornelius Wolf, said.

Tails did so, all the while wondering what was going to happen.

"Now Tails I have an assignment for you, Commander Wolf said.

"What is it sir?" Tails said hoping that she'd finally be able to get some excitement.

"Down in Emerald Hill Zone, Commander Wolf began, "We've been receiving a few missing person's reports. The local Guardian, John Masters, has not reported in for some time now. It's possible he's just busy searching for the missing Mobians but I'm sending you just in case. Once you arrive I want you to report in. If you find Masters assist him in these missing Mobians."

"Ok sir, Tails said and left his office. Finally, she thought thinking of how she wouldn't be going on another uneventful patrol. It wasn't as exciting as arresting some big named criminal but it sure did beat patrols.

Tails left the office room and proceeded out the front door of the Guardian Station. She then made her way to a warp train station where she took a warp train to Emerald Hill Zone.

What to do first? Tails thought to herself. It had been awhile since she had any kind of case. She did have to report in so she decided to head to the small Guardian Station in the Zone. Maybe John will be there and has just been too busy to report in, She thought as she made her way through the area.

Now Emerald Hill Zone was a beautiful place. It was a grass land with hills here and there covered in wild flowers. There were also a few palm trees scattered throughout. At one side there was a beach where most Mobians went to when visiting. There were also picnic areas near that. If the simple beauty of the place and the beach wasn't near enough for a resort there was a spa not too far from the Warp Train Station where you could go to relax.

Tails passed all the people walking around and having a good time. It seemed to her that they weren't really aware of the missing Mobians. Tails finally reach the Guardian Station which was about in the center of the zone. It was a simple building with a light brown base with a darker brown roof. Right above front door was a star symbol sign that read 'Guardian Station'. As Tails approached she tried looking in the building's only two windows that were on either side of the door but she couldn't tell if someone was in there or not. She reached the building and entered.

Inside there was a desk about 2 yards from the door. Behind the desk was a simple jail cell for putting criminals until they could be transported out. On the desk was the normal stuff, a flat screen computer, a tray to put paper in, and a cup filled with some pens and pencils.

Tails looked around but no one was there, not even in the black swivel chair behind the desk. Tails sighed but made her way to the computer. She noticed it was on. She checked to see where it was at but it was simply on the desk top. So she used the computer to report in to Commander Wolf. She opened the right channel and a picture of Commander Wolf appeared on the screen.

"So, " Commander Wolf said, "Did you find Masters?"

"No sir, Tails said, I just arrived sir and he's not here in the station."

The commander started stroking his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Ok then, He said, "Your first priority is to find Masters. Your second is to find these missing Mobians. There's more than likely a connection."

"Right, Tails said, "But huh could you send me the missing person's reports."

"Almost forgot, Commander Wolf said.

Tails watched as Commander Wolf's hands dropped to a key board and began to type. He finished typing and a icon flashed in the bottom of the screen.

"Good luck, Tails, Commander Wolf said, "I'll be expecting periodic reports.

"Right sir, Tails said as Commander Wolf hit a key and the link was terminated.

Tails clicked on the files he sent and began to go over them. Apparently, there were fifteen in all, not including Masters. Tails studied the reports trying to see if there was any connection between the missing Mobians. Tails couldn't find a single clue. She printed off a copy of the report through a printer in a desk drawer. Tails picked up the sheets and glanced at them.

So where to start? Tails thought. She did have a copy of the people missing as well as a photo of them. Also was the name of the one who filed the report. Tails decided that she'd have to check with these people. Since it was hard to tell if any of them were still there she decided to check the spa because they'd have a record of the Mobians there. So Tails left the Guardian Station and headed to the Spa. The Spa's name was the Emerald Hill Zone Spa. Tails entered the building and walked up to a receptionist desk where a woman Mobian cat sat.

"I need to speak to whoever s in charge, Tails said as she flashed the Mobian cat her badge that still attached to her glove.

"Just a second, " the receptionist said. She pressed something behind the desk and then spoke into the headset she was wearing, "Ma'am there's a Guardian here that would like to speak with you, She paused then looked at Tails, "She'll be here in a moment."

It didn't take long but a beautiful pink Mobain cat came up to the receptionist. The Mobian cat had long pink hair down to her midsection. She also wore a purple designer scarf and purple pants.

"I'm Ms. Claire, the Mobian said, "And this is my Spa. Please tell me how I can assist you."

Tails handed her the list of Mobians who had disappeared.

"I'm trying to find some missing people, Tails said, "And I was wondering if any of those people who filed the reports are here so I can speak with them."

Ms. Claire studied the list carefully then she pointed to one of them.

"Mrs. Robinson is still here, Ms. Claire said.

"May I speak with her please?" Tails asked.

"Certainly, Ms Claire said as she handed Tails the paper back, "I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks, It'll be most appreciated, " Tails said.

"Anything to help the Guardians, " Ms. Claire said and she walked down a hall.

Tails waited patiently as Ms. Claire went to get Mrs. Robinson. It didn't take long and Ms. Claire was back but this time she was accompanied by a Mobian bird with dark red feathers. She also had a towel draped around her.

"Mrs. Robinson, Ms. Claire said, "This Guardian would like to speak with you about the disappearance of your husband."

"Ok, " Mrs. Robinson replied.

"Now, Mrs. Robinson, I said, "could you please describe to me how your husband went missing?

"Well, me and my husband came here for our wedding anniversary, " Mrs. Robinson said, "We had booked a Spa package that lasted the weekend. So we packed some supplies and came out here. We had a room booked here, too. So we were in our room. I had a nine thirty scheduled for a mud bath but Jimmy didn't have anything scheduled till ten. So he stayed there while I went to my mud bath. We were supposed to meet up for our noon appointment for a message but he never showed." Mrs. Claire started to cry, "I looked everywhere but no one in the Spa had seen him. So I filed the missing person's report with Masters. I've been here waiting for Masters to find out what happened to him."

"Ok, Tails said then turned to Ms. Claire, "Does this place have any security cameras?"

"Yes, Ms. Claire said, "But only in the halls."

"Could I see them? Maybe there'll lead to something, Tails said.

"Certainly," Ms. Claire said. "Follow me please."

Ms. Claire started headed down a hall way to the left and Tails followed suit. The halls and floor were all white. Ms. Clair eventually stopped at a door that had a sign on it that read 'Authorized Personnel only".

Ms. Claire took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. She then stepped into the room and Tails followed. Inside, the room was just as white as the halls. The room wasn't very big but there was a security console on the far side of the room with a large monitor mounted on the wall. Ms. Claire walked to the console and pressed a button. Instantly the monitor came to life. The monitor was now divided into parts to show the different cameras.

"Ok, show me the time when Mrs. Robinson said her Husband was in the room at 9:30," Tails said.

Ms. Claire hit a few keys and the cameras merged into one and showed a hallway. The doors on this hallway were numbered and out of one of the doors, the one number 115, Tails saw Mrs. Robinson exit the room. Tails watched as people walked down the hall and enter and exit different rooms all besides room 115. However, about ten minutes later in the video, for Claire had sped up the footage; Tails noticed a Mobian mouse enter Room 115.

"Play it at normal speed, " Tails said and Ms. Claire did so.

Tails waited and watched as nothing happened. Then, in what seemed like a few minutes later, the door opened up and the Mobian mouse left the room followed by a Mobian bird with black feathers.

"Is that Mr. Robinson? Tails asked.

"Yes, Ms Claire said.

"Try and follow them. I want to see where they re going," Tails said.

So Tails watched as the two Mobians on screen made their way as the Ms. Claire changed the camera to show where they were heading. Eventually, the two headed out the front door of the Spa.

"Do you have cameras on the outside? Tails asked.

"One, Ms. Claire replied and she instantly changed the view to the outside camera. Tails watched as the Mobian mouse lead Mr. Robinson to what looked like the forest at the edge of Emerald Hill Zone. The Spa was close enough to the edge that Tails could see the forest. However, as the Mobian mouse and Mr. Robinson walked closer towards them, it got harder for Tails to make them out. Eventually Tails lost sight of them completely.

"So it looks like they were heading into the forest, Tails said, "But why would they go there?"

"I wouldn't know," Ms. Claire said, "The forest marks the eastern edge of Emerald Hill zone but I don't know of people who go there."

Tails thought it over for a minute.

"Well, thanks for your help, Tails said, "I'll be going now."

"Glad to be of service, Ms. Claire said.

Tails then left the building. She was now heading to the forest's edge to see if she could find any clues there. It didn't take long but Tails made to the edge where it looked where the two entered the forest. Tails looked around scanning the ground and the trees but didn't really see a thing.

There has to be something, Tails thought. Tails went walked into the forest. Then she noticed something. It looked to be some kind of skid marks. Tails knelt down to get a closer look. The marks weren't very fresh. They looked as if someone or something had been dragged. Tails followed the trail with her eyes and noticed the trails didn't waver.

So whatever it was, didn't struggle, Tails thought.

Tails began to follow the trail as it lead her deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly, Tails began to notice a black looking structure down a little ways and the trail was leading right towards it.

Odd, Tails thought remembering that there weren t any records of any structures out in the forest.

Tails continued on her way as she got closer and closer to the structure. She began to be precautious as she proceeded.

Flash.

An object moved in the corner of Tails' eye. Quickly, Tails turned her head to see what it was, but she didn't see anything. Tails turned back towards the black structure. The trees were obstruction Tails view so she couldn't tell the exact shape of it.

Well, I'd better head back and report this, Tails thought, I may need back up.

Tails turned around. Out of nowhere Tails go the foreboding feeling that someone was watching her. Slowly she turned back to the structure.

"What the..." Tails said as a black Mobian mouse was suddenly standing in front of her. The strange part was this mouse's eyes were glowing red.

"You re the..." Tails started but the mouse made a grab for Tails. Tails instantly delivered an uppercut to the mouse's head.

Slam.

Tails, hand struck home under the mouse's chin. However, her fist stopped dead in their tracts as it felt like she had just hit something hard. More like metal as a metallic sound was made.

"Ouch, Tails said as she tried to retract her hand the mouse quickly snatched it. Then the mouse gave it a twist.

"Ahh!" Tails yelped. Tails tried to counter by hitting the mouse with her free hand, but the mouse grabbed it to. It then swung Tails around pining Tails' arms behind her back. Tails' struggled but couldn't get free.

"What are you?" Tails asked in bewilderment.

"That is the question, now isn't it?" A sinister voice called out.

The mouse forced Tails to turn back towards the black structure. Tails watched in shock as a man came walking towards them.

"Y-you re a human, Tails stammered out.

"Correct, the human said as he drew nearer.

Tails studied the human. He was a round man that wore a red and black uniform. He had no hair except for his rather large mustache. He also wore a black glove on his right hand. Strangely, his entire right arm and hand was mechanical.

"Who are you?" Tails asked in a sort of shout as the human reached a reasonable talking distance.

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself, " the man said he did a sort bow before continuing, "My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. However, here on this planet I'm known as the evil Dr. Eggman."

"You re Eggman?" Tails said with shock and bewilderment, "But I thought the blue blur got rid of you."

"Oh he did, Robotnik said then said in a lower tone that Tails could hardly here, "That miserable hedgehog."

"Hedgehog?" Tails asked, the Blue Blur she knew of was a Mobian rabbit.

"Never mind, that" Robotnik said, "But as you can see, I've returned to finish the job I start five years ago."

"So you re turning Mobians into robots again?" Tails asked, "Like this poor guy here?"

"Yes, Robotnik replied, "All through the one holding you is a special model. I was only able to create one due to lack of resources but I was able to make him look like a normal Mobian."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tails asked.

"Well, it really doesn't matter," the evil doctor replied, "I do enjoy gloating to you Mobians. It really won t help you anyways because I'm going to robotize you anyways."

"Robotize?" Tails asked all through she knew the answer all ready.

"That's the name of the process where I turn you into a robot, Robotnik said then he happened to notice Tails' unique deformity, "That's interesting."

"What is?" Tails said she followed Robotnik's gaze and saw he was looking at her two tails, "My tails?"

"Yes, Robotnik said, "I ve never seen one of you Mobians with a deformity like that, but I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Tails asked.

"Oh, nothing, Robotnik said, "Well come along now and we'll get you robotized."

Robotnik turned towards the black structure and started walking that way. The mousebot pushed Tails so she'd follow. Tails began to struggling all the more.

"You won't get away with this, Tails cried out.

"Oh It's too late for that, the evil doctor said, "I've already made my final preparations for my assault on Metropolis."

"What?" Tails asked stunned.

"Yes, Dr. Robotnik told her as they continued towards the entrance of the Black structure.

"The Blue Blur will stop you, Tails said, "Like he did the last time."

Robotnik stopped and turned back towards Tails.

"Oh I doubt that, " He said sinisterly, "I've already got something that even that speedy blue hedgehog of yours won't be able to stop."

Robotnik turned back towards the entrance to the black structure.

"Now come, let's get you Robotized, Robotnik said as he entered the structure.

Last chance, Tails thought. The robot mouse pushed Tails towards the entrance. However, Tails jumped up and pressed her legs against the top of the entrance. She then pushed with all her might. The mouse lost its balance and toppled over backwards releasing Tails from its grip. Tails quickly took off into the trees.

"What happened, Robotnik said as he turned around. He saw as Tails escaped into the trees. Robotnik looked at the fallen Mouse robot. The fall had crushed something on him so it just lied there.

"All well, " Robotnik said to himself, "This won't stop my plans."

Robotnik moved the damaged robot back into the black structure. He then walked into another room. There was a control desk for what could have been for some flying vehicle. Robotnik sat at the controls. He then hit a button and the black structure, which was really a ship, sent out an EMP burst that turned off any and all electronics outside of the black ship. Robotnik then pressed some other buttons.

"Time to get my conquest underway, Robotnik said.

Tails was running as fast as she could through the forest at the edge of Emerald Hill Zone. She had to get to the Guardian Station fast and warn Metropolis of Robotnik's attack. She neared the entrance to the forest and ran out. She had to report this to HQ. But suddenly something took her mind off that. Behind her the trees started shaking as if a ferrous wind was hitting them. Suddenly, the ground started shaking too. That's when Tails saw it. Rising out of the forest was the black battle ship.

That's the black structure I saw, Tails thought.

The Ship then headed towards the Warp Train station. Tails gasped.

"He's going to destroy the warp train station!" Tails said. She ran towards it but her speed was nothing compared to the speed of the battle ship. The battle ship reached the warp train station and sent out two ray beams which cause an explosion in the station. Tails watched in horror as Mobians screamed in panic. The battle ship then turned its head in a new direction. Metropolis. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Blur

Chapter 2 The Blue Blur

Tails watched as the horrifying black battle ship speed off in the direction of Metropolis.

I've got to warn them, Tails thought. It'd take the battle ship a while to reach Metropolis but, Tails still had to warn them.

Quickly, Tails made her way to the Guardian Station. Pushing past many frantic Mobians as some tried to rush to the now destroyed Warp Train station. While others ran the opposite direction. Finally, Tails made it to the Guardian Station as she grew near she could see a small crowd there. Tails neared them.

"Move aside, " Tails called out to the crowd, " I've got to get in there."

"What are you going to do about the train station?" One voice called out.

"Right now, I have to report this to Metropolis? " Tails said and that got the crowd started.

"How's that going to help us? " Tails heard one of the Mobians say.

"Listen everyone, " Tails said trying to be heard over the crowd's ramble, "That ship is heading towards Metropolis. I need to get a hold of them and warn them."

The crowd quieted down at that and parted to let Tails through. Tails quickly made her way and entered the building. Inside she quickly crossed the room to the desk. She turned to the computer, which oddly enough was shut off. Tails attempted to boot the computer but it still didn't work.

"Oh come on, " Tails said, she had never known a computer to not work before. Unless, She thought, Unless the explosion at the Warp Train station somehow messed with the underground computer network. Tails made her way back outside. When she did the crowd was still there.

"Does anyone have a mobile phone on them?" Tails asked the crowd.

"What for?" One of them asked.

"The computer's not working, " Tails said, "Now does anyone have a phone."

One of the Mobians in the crowd stepped forward, this one was a Mobian monkey.

"I do, officer, " The monkey said. He stepped forward and handed it to Tails. Tails looked at the phone and saw that it was turned off, she hit the power button but the phone wouldn't turn on.

"Your phone's dead, " Tails told the monkey.

"What?" The monkey said as he took back his phone, "It was working just fine a while ago."

"Does anyone else have a phone?" Tails asked the crowd once again.

"Hey, mine's not working, " Said one Mobian.

"Neither is mine, " Said another.

"Why are so many..." Then she realized something. When she went into the building a second ago the lights were off too. Tails then reentered the building and sure enough the lights were off. She quickly tried the light switches. They remained off.

"He must have shut off all our power, " Tails thought about it and remembered of something that could do that, "An EMP burst, of course." Tails went back outside.

"Listen, " Tails called out to the crowd, "All technology is off, does anyone have some kind of vehicle that I could use. I may not be able to warn Metropolis in time, but I can let the king know."

Tails listened as the crowd started talking amongst themselves. Then one Mobian came forward.

"You may try the flight brothers, " he said, "They had a show planned, so they'll be here."

"Where can I find them?" Tails asked.

"They'll be at the Spa, " The Mobian said.

"Right thanks, " Tails then addressed the crowd, "Listen I know the train's out but I want all of you to make sure you have all of your family members together. I'll try to see if King Acorn will send some guardians here, too."

"Officer, " A Mobian in the crowd asked, "Just what is happening?"

Tails looked at the crowd, "He's back, " She said grimly, "Eggman is back."

It didn't take long for Tails to get to the Spa, since most of the Mobians had settled down by then. Tails reached the Spa and entered. Inside, Tails saw, Ms. Claire standing over the receptionist s desk. Also there were two Mobian birds there. One black and one red. They had on blue jeans and a white no sleeve shirt. The three of them were talking about something.

"Ms. Claire?" Tails said.

Ms. Claire turned to see Tails.

"Ah, Officer Tails, " Ms. Claire said in a pleasant voice, " How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for the Flight Brothers, " Tails said.

"We're the Flight Brothers, " Said the red Mobian bird.

Tails looked at them.

"What do you need? " Asked the black one.

"I need to get to Sega Castle, " Tails said, " I need to get a hold of King Acorn to tell him about what's happening."

"No problem, " The Red one said, "We can fly you there in our plane."

"Your plane?" Tails asked a little apprehensively.

"Yes, " the red one said, " Our plane."

"Um, " Tails said, "Does it run on electricity?"

"Nope, " the black one said, "We use an old oil engine."

"Ok, " Tails said, "let's go then."

"Ok, " the red Mobian said, "We parked it behind the Spa."

The red and black Mobian birds walked out of the Spa and Tails followed.

"I'm Dash, by the way, " the red one said.

"And I'm Jazz, " The black one said.

"I'm Tails, " Tails told them.

"We heard that, " Dash said as they rounded the corner.

They walked to the back and saw the plane. It was an old two seater bi-plane that was painted blue.

"We call it the Tornado, " Dash said.

And Tails saw the words on the plane's tail fin.

"How fast does it go? " Tails asked nervously.

"Pretty, fast, " Dash said, "through not as fast as that battle ship."

Tails gulped.

"What's wrong? " Dash asked noticing Tails' uneasiness.

"Nothing, " Tails responded quickly, "Let's just get going."

"Ok, " Dash said he reached into the seats and pulled out two pair of goggles. One pair had a red strap while the other had a black strap.

"here, " He said handing Tails the black strapped one, " You can borrow Jazz's."

Tails took the Goggles and looked down at them. Her stomach started churning. But she hastily readjusted the strap to fit her head.

"After you, " Dash said.

Tails climbed into the planes back seat as Dash climbed into the front. Tails quickly put on her goggles as she saw Dash do the same. Dash then fastened his seat belt and Tails did hers but missed the first attempt do to her uneasiness.

"Ready?" Dash asked as he looked back towards Tails. Tails took one last look at the ground and she saw Jazz clear the way.

"R-ready, " Tails said.

"Ok then, here we go, " Dash said, "Contact."

Dash pressed a button and the front propeller started it's spinning. Tails gripped her seat as tightly as she could.

"Here we go, " Dash said as he sent the Tornado moving forward. The Tornado speed grew faster and faster. Finally, Dash pulled back on the control stick.

"And we're off, " Dash said as the Tornado lifted off of the ground.

Tails shut her eyes tight as the Tornado began to climb. Higher and Higher it went. Tails clinched her teeth together to keep herself from screaming.

"Woooo Hooo!" Dash shouted as he steered the blue bi-plane in the direction of Sega Castle.

They flew at a steady pace, Tails keeping her eyes shut tight and her death grip on her seat's arms. Then Dash turned to lookat her.

"Something the matter?" Dash asked.

"I-I, " Tails said, "I'm just n-not to crazy about f-flying, T-that's all.

"You don't like flying?" Dash asked surprised, "But aren't you a Guardian?"

"I'm only a ground guardian, " Tails said trying to keep her voice in control despite the fear she was feeling.

"Well, ok then, " Dash said and he faced forward again.

They continued on in silence. About thirty minutes passed. Tails still had a little fear left but for the most part Tails had calmed down, though she still kept her eyes closed.

"Uh-oh, " Tails heard dash say.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?" Tails asked a little fear creeping back on her.

"Apparently, we forgot to fuel up after arriving at Emerald Hill Zone, " Dash said calmly.

"Are we going to crash?" Tails asked her voice matching her feelings.

"No, " Dash said and Tails breathed a sigh of relief, "We just have to land real quick at that town below us to get us some water."

"Water? " Tails asked.

"Yeah, " Dash said, "We replaced the engine's spark plug with one of the ones that use water instead of gasoline.

"oh, " Tails said.

Dash maneuvered the Tornado so that it began it's decent finally touching the ground in a minute or two later.

Tails opened her eyes and noticed something strange about the town they were in. All the buildings looked old and deserted. As if it had been abandoned some time ago. Dash stopped the plane and got out as Tails did the same. She breathed a big sigh of relief to be on the ground again but that was quickly replaced by a strange feeling about the town.

"what happened here?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, " Dash said, "It looks like this town's been abandoned."

Tails took a step or so from the Tornado. She looked around and noticed a sign on one of the buildings.

"Look," Tails said pointing to the building across the street, "It's some kind of diner."

"They should have water there, " Dash said as he started walking towards it, "Unless no one s there."

Dash and Tails went to the diner. The diner was a simple one story building with a black wooden door and cracked windows. As Tails and Dash got closer they could see that the doors hinges were rusty. They walked up and stepped inside.

"Hello?" Dash called out.

The room was barren. A few tables here and there with ruined table clothes. At the far end was a counter with five stools. there was, however, someone sitting on one of the stools. The person had on a long brown trench coat that looked as ragged as the surroundings. The guy's hood was also up.

"Excuse me, sir, " Tails said as she and Dash walked up to the Mobian on the stool.

Tails and Dash heard what sounded like a sipping sound. Then the Mobian spoke.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you be able to tell us what happened here?" Tails asked.

There was another sip of water as the Mobian kept his back to Tails and Dash.

"It's been like this for a while, " the Mobian replied, "Five years in fact."

"Five years?" Tails asked, "Did Robotnik do this?"

The Mobian turned around in his stool. They couldn't see his face very well because of his hood but they could see he was wearing white worn out gloves and a pair of red shoes. The funny thing was, his shoes was the only thing that didn't look worn out. It was also hard to tell his age.

"You know his name?" the Mobian asked.

"Who's name?" Dash asked as he turned to Tails.

"Eggman's name, " Tails told him.

"But how do you know that?" Dash asked.

"Because he told me, " Tails said, "Right before he took off in his black battle ship."

Tails then turned to the mysterious Mobian, "But how do you know his name?"

"Because, he told me," the Mobian said, "Five years ago."

"What!" Tails said with a shock, "The only Mobian who'd know that is..."

"The Blue Blur, " The Mobian finished.

Tails and Dash exchanged looks.

"You're not him, are you? " Dash asked.

The Mobian didn't answer right away, instead he lifted his hands to his hood and flipped it back.

Tails gasped as Dash said, "Well, I'll be..."

Underneath the hood was the face of a blue hedgehog. He looked to be only a few years older than Tails.

"I thought the Blue Blur was a rabbit?" Dash said.

The Blue Blur crossed his arms, "Well, I'm not. " He said, "Now if you'll excuse me." The Blue Blur flipped his hood back up and turned back around where he had a glass of water.

"This is perfect, " Tails said, "Now that we've found you, you can go stop Robotnik again."

"No, " the Blue Blur replied as he took another sip of his water.

"No?" Tails asked surprised, "But he's back."

"So," the Blue Blur replied.

"But you can stop him, " Tails said.

"Not my problem, " The Blue Blur replied and took another sip.

"Not your problem?" Tails exclaimed, "But your the Blue Blur, a hero..."

But The Blue Blur turned around.

"I'm not a hero, " He said anger in his voice.

"But you are, " Tails said.

The Blue Blur clinched his fists to keep them from shaking.

"I'm not a Hero, " He said angrily, "So stop calling me that, I never asked to be one nor did I do anything to deserve the title."

"But you saved all those Mobians, " Dash said.

"And stopped Robotnik, " Tails added.

The Blue Blur slammed his fist down on the table.

"Just leave me be, " He said and turned back around.

"But..." Tails said but Dash put a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Come on, " Dash said, "He doesn t' want to do it. We'll just get our water and go."

"Fine, " Tails said then turned to the Blue Blur, "But I hope you're happy if all of Mobius is enslaved thanks to your selfish attitude.

"I don't really care, " the Blue Blur said.

"WHAT!" Tails said and was about to hit him when Dash increased his grip on Tails' shoulder.

"It's not worth it, " Dash said.

Tails started calming down, "Your right."

Dash released his grip and went behind the counter. There he found a couple bottles of water. He handed Tails two and picked up three himself. He then crossed over to the other side. He and Tails then walked to the door and Dash exited. Tails gave the Blue Blur one last glare before she too exited.

"Can you believe that guy?" Tails said, "What a total jerk."

"I'd say, " Dash said, "But if he's not willing to help, there's not much we can do about it."

Tails and Dash headed towards the Tornado.

"So much for the Legend of the Blue Blur, " Tails said.

"Well, some legends can be stretched," Dash said as they got to the Tornado. He opened up the fuel lid and began pouring water in it from the water bottles.

"Right, " Tails said, "But why'd he save all those people and stop Robotnik anyways?"

"Not sure, " Dash replied as he emptied another bottle into the Tornado's gas tank, " I'd say go ask him, but I'm not sure if he'll tell you."

"Right, " Tails said, "The one part of the legend we needed to be true just had to be false."

Dash poured in the rest of the water bottles in the Tornado's gas can. He then climbed in the Tornado and started the engine. Tails got in to.

"Well, back on schedule then, " Dash said as he started the bi-plan forward.

As they took off, the blue blur watched as they left from the door of the diner. He stared for a bit longer then went back inside.

With Tails' anger towards the Blue Blur, she almost forgot about her fear of heights. It wasn't till she calmed down a bit for her to realize that they were high up in the sky and Tails uneasiness started all over again.

The two flew in silence. It took awhile but they finally reached Sega castle. Now Sega castle was a large structure, built to keep out invading armies from the other kingdoms with it's design and high walls. Despite the castle was built for a fortress, one couldn't help notice it's beautiful designs with it's white marble walls. The marble was then reinforced by a steel wall underneath it.

Dash maneuvered the Tornado down to make it land softly in front of the Castle's front gate. Dash and Tails got out. Tails walked towards the gate, still feeling the relief of being back on solid ground. On the other side of the gate were two guardians decked out in armor. It consisted of a steel helmet, as well as a matching breast plates. They also wore a sword at their hips and a spear in their right hand. Their other hand held up a nice steel shield that when held up could protect the guardians head down to his waist. Tails thought that despite all the technology on Mobius, why their weapons still held a medieval look to them.

"Open up, " Tails said urgently as she neared the large gate with Dash right behind her, "I need to see the King at once. It's an emergency."

The Guardians noticed the badge attached to Tails glove and knew that she was a Guardian too. Quickly one of the Guardians, a brown Mobian dog, pulled a lever by the gate and the gate began to rise.

"Follow me, " Said the other one, he was also a brown Mobian dog but his fur was darker than his companion.

Tails followed the Guardian but Dash only entered the gate.

"I'll wait here, " He said. Tails gave him a quick nod and proceeded after the Guardian who was headed up the steps to the Castle's main doors.

Tails followed as the Guardian dog lead her into the castle. Inside was a long hallway that proceeded horizontal and vertical from that point. The hall that lead straight went up some stairs and to beautifully crafted large oak double doors. The one running across seemed to go straight for a while then made a curve. The walls and floor were made of white marble with a red carpet that centered down the hall ways. The guardian dog lead Tails up the stairs ahead of them and proceeded to the large oak doors. The guard opened the door slightly and turned to Tails.

"Wait here while I announce you, " He said and stepped into the room.

Tails waited as she heard the Guardian announce her. It didn't take long and the Guardian dog opened the door wide.

"The King will see you now, " He said.

Tails stepped into the room. The room was of course the Sega castle's throne room. It was decorated with glass windows and beautiful rugs and paintings. The floor and walls were once again made of the same white marble and the red carpet lead all the way to three thrones on a slightly raised platform as well as made a half a circle as it made two paths to two side chambers behind the thrones. The thrones were side by side with the middle one taller than the other two. In the middle one sat King Acorn, wearing his royal robes and crown. Sitting by him was his daughter, Princess Sally. She was wearing a blue jacket and a pair of blue boots. Her hair was being held down by a tiara.

Tails made her way forward. Despite the urgency of the situation she still felt kind of nervous for this was the first time she could remember that she's ever stood in front of the king. Tails walked up to where the carpet separated into the three paths and did a slight bow. The King noticed the badge on her glove.

"What brings you here young Guardian? " the king asked.

Tails rose from her bow and looked at the king directly, "Your majesty, there's a big problem."

"What is it?" The King asked.

"Do you remember the legend that took place in Green Hill Zone and it's surrounding areas?" Tails asked. She was still a bit apprehensive but she needed to let the king know.

"Yes, " The King said, "The one that happened five years ago. The Legend of the Blue Blur as I recall."

"Yes, my lord, " Tails said, "The problem is the human, Eggman, in the story was not completely defeated because now he's back."

Princess Sally gave a small gasp, "You're not serious?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, Princess Sally, " Tails said then began explain about the situation. She even told them that Eggman's true name was Robotnik. Tails did, however, leave out the part about her encounter with the Blue Blur.

Then the King stood up.

"I'll assemble the Guardians at once, " the King said, "We'll show this, Robotnik, what'll happen if he messes with this kingdom."

"What about the Mobians in Emerald Hill Zone? " Princess Sally asked her father.

The king turned to his daughter.

"I'll have you lead a small party of Guardians down there to assist them, " The king said. Sally nodded and headed into one of the side entrances.

"Sir? " Tails asked trying to be as courteous as possible, "What do you want me to do?"

The King looked at Tails.

"You have done this kingdom a great favor, " He said, "You may stay here if you wish or..." the King paused, "You could join us. I'll leave the decision to you."

Tails thought about it then gave her answer with a grin , "It'll be my pleasure to help you get rid of that human."

*** 


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack

Chapter 3 The Attack

After Tails' meeting with the king she went outside where Dash stood by the Tornado.

"So, how'd it go?" Dash asked.

"The king's gathering the Guardians now," Tails replied.

"What about you?" Dash asked.

"I'm going with the guardians to defeat Robotnik, " Tails replied.

Dash looked at the Tornado then back at Tails.

"You know I'd like to help," Dash said, "But I should get back to my brother."

"Princess Sally's going to lead a group of Guardians to go help out the Mobians in Emerald Hill Zone, " Tails said.

Dash thought for second then replied, "I guess I'll go with her."

Tails took off her goggles and held them out towards Dash.

"Keep them, " Dash said, "They were spares anyways."

Tails nodded and placed the goggles back on her head but slid them up so they weren't over her eyes.

"Thanks, " Tails said, "You've been a big help."

"Your welcome, " Dash said and he got back into the Tornado. He then started the engine then with a nod he took off. Tails watched as he left. Then remembered she had to go get ready for the attack on Robotnik.

Tails went back into the castle where a Guardian lead her to the armory. There she was equipped with a electric pistol that sat in a holster that was on a belt she was given. She was also given a bracelet that when activated became a energy shield.

"What about the medieval weapons?" Tails asked with a grin.

"The two Guardians at the gate use those for decorations. I'm not sure why they do though. The King allows them to," the Guardian with Tails said.

"Oh, " Tails said.

After She got her weapons, she followed the Guardian to a transport ship. A red and black air ship. Inside it has seats up against the sides with a simple drivers area up front.

"Ready for take off," The pilot said.

The pilot maneuvered the ship into the air as did many other transport ships. The trip to Metropolis only took thirty minutes but for Tails it felt like hours.

"So you're the girl who warned the king," A guardian sitting next to Tails said. He was a Mobian cat.

"Yeah," Tails said.

"Can you believe Eggman returned?" Another Guardian asked.

"Sure surprised me," still another replied.

"Do you think the Blue Blur will come?" the first one asked.

Don't count on it, Tails thought to herself. Which brought back the meeting that Tails had with the Blue Blur. That only infuriated Tails thinking of how the Blue Blur simply refused to help out.

"Don't know," Said the second Guardian, "Be cool though."

"I heard he can run so fast he could run on water," the first Guardian said.

"I heard that he took out those robot's of Eggman by simply hitting them."

"Well I heard..."

"Enough already!" Tails blurted out.

"Whoa, " the first guardian said, "Calm down."

"No need to get all worked up before we even get there, " The second said.

Tails sighed. They didn't get it. The Blue Blur was not coming. She would have said so but she doubted they would believe her. That or they'd peg her for information on him. So Tails just sat there keeping her mouth shut as the two other guardians continued their discussion of the Blue Blur. A few more minutes went by and the pilot turned in his seat.

"We're nearly there, " the pilot said, "Get ready."

Tails checked her pistol to make sure it was secured and she double checked her air pack. The Guardians used to use Para shoots but found they started becoming more of a problem. the air pack made dropping out of planes easier and reusable. Instead of discarding the shoot they could just reactivate the air pack's thruster. Plus the air pack was safer because once they were on the ground they wouldn't have to worry about a stray wind picking up their shoot and caring them off.

With that all set Tails sat back and braced herself mentally the best she could. The air packs were actually a precaution, so they weren't going to be jumping out of the ship. But being close to the battle field meant it was almost time to begin the fight. The fight that would determine the fate of the Sega Kingdom.

Robotnik sat calmly in the bridge of his black battle ship. The ship's name was the Bad Egg mark 2. Robotnik laced his fingers together as he sat. Everything was going according to plan. The Bad Egg was not the only battle ship he had there. he also had fifteen other smaller hover crafts. They had been inside the Bad Egg but now was out making havoc of the city known as Metropolis. The ships where called egg o matic hovercrafts. They were long slick and they resembled flying black motor bikes. Each egg o matic hovercraft was being piloted by a Robian, which were what Robotnik called a Mobian who had been Robotized.

Robotnik smiled. His plan had been simple. First seceritly robotize fifteen Mobians to pilot his hovercrafts. Then launch an attack on Metroplis while disabling their communications with an emp burst. Then the Robians would head out and proceed to capture the Mobians of the city. Then take them back to the Robotizer, Robotnik had placed on the side of the city. It was rather large but it could compact enough to fit aboard the Bad Egg. The Robotizer was then placed there and expanded so it could robotize multiple Mobians at once.

A beeping sound brought Robotnik's attention to his radar. On it he saw many approaching air crafts.

Robotnik grinned. A challenge.

Robotnik pressed a button on his chair and it began to rise to the ceiling as it did an opening appeared and the chair went through it. Outside Robotnik saw the closing air crafts. Then a voice called out through a speaker on one of the air crafts.

"Robotnik, " The voice who belonged to King Acorn said.

Robotnik pressed another button on his chair and when Robotnik spoke it was amplified through speakers.

"That's Dr. Robotnik, " Robotnik corrected.

"Well, Dr. Robotnik, " The King said, "I'm ordering you to stand down. Return the Mobians back to their normal state and leave or we will use force. This is your only warning."

"And who might you be?" Robotnik asked.

"I'm King Acorn, " the king said, "Ruler of the Sega Kingdom."

"Oh, " Robotnik said, "Well, King Acorn. I'm afraid I'm going to counter your offer with one of mine. Surrender now and I'll spare you the loss of your soldiers lives as well as your own."

"We'll never surrender, " The king said.

"Have it your way then, " Robotnik said. He then pressed a button on his chair. Suddenly, a white burst came from the Bad Egg and engulfed the Guardian's battle ships. Then with a flicker they all shut down. Robotnik watched with an evil grin as each one of them began to fall.

A nightmare had truly come to life for Tails as she felt the sensation of the aircraft beganing to fall to the ground. Tails had always been afraid of flying so it was truly terrifying for her. So Tails panicked. Despite all common sense she left her seat and proceeded to the back of the plane. She just had to get out of the falling aircraft. Most of the guardians there were air guardians so none of them were in a panic. Sure they were probably scared, but none of them showed it. Lots of them glanced at Tails as she made a frantic attempt to escape the dying aircraft.

Finally, she made it to the back where the back hatch was. She quickly opened the hatch and pushed the door open. A rush of wind blew into the opening. Tails didn't hesitate a second as she jumped clear of the aircraft. It wasn't till she had cleared the opening that she realized her grave mistake. In truth, though the aircraft was falling to it's doom there was still more of a chance of her surviving the fall as the aircraft absorbed the blow. It was slim but still possible.

Tails' eyes widened as that realization came to her. Outside the craft she would surely die. Plus seeing the ground as it rushed up to her didn't help her all ready dire predicament.

Tails screamed. She screamed as hard as she could. Then she remembered her air pack. She quickly pressed the button to active the thruster but the thruster never came. Tails knew that whatever shut off the hovercrafts also knocked out her airpack. So she became frantic and began to swing her arms and legs and spin her two tails in a miraclous hope that it'd slow down her fall. Suddenly, she noticed a slight slowing down in her decent. Could it be a miracle? she slowed down to almost a crawl. She looked around hoping to see what had saved her. Nothing. She was still keeping up her flapping motions and her tails spinning but... then it hit her. She looked at her two tails the best she could. Was it possible that they were keeping her from falling. The best she could make out was that her tails were spinning very fast. She decided to test it. She stopped her flapping motion with her arms and noticed that she was still moving in her slow descent. She then speed up her tails speed and she stopped falling all together. She increased the momentum more and noticed that she began to climb upwards.

She was just about to think of the irony about how she was able to fly when she heard a crash. Not just one crash but many. She looked and saw as the aircrafts, belonging to the Sega kingdom, hit the ground. All of them smashed to bits. Tails gasped.

How could anyone survive that? Tails thought. Tails took in the devastation as she saw black hover bikes headed towards the crash site. On the hover bikes were robotic Mobians. Tails' grief quickly turned to anger as she looked back at the black battle ship Robotnik was in. She increased her tails' spinning rate and headed towards it. She'd make him pay for what he's done.

Then she stopped. She couldn't do it alone, she thought, She'd need back up. She changed her course and headed to a new direction. She was heading to Emerald Hill zone.

Tails was able to go pretty fast, despite that it her speed was entirely based on her keeping her tails' spinning motion up. As well as it determined rather she stayed in the air or fell to her doom.

Tails had guessed that Robotnik didn't notice her leaving because she saw no one chasing her. Well, to the best of her knowledge. She decided to look straight ahead and not look directly down.

It took a while but Metropolis was now far behind her. She was heading to Emerald Hill zone because that was where Princesses Sally and a small fleet of Guardians were. True, it wasn't much to launch a full scale attack on Robotnik but it was better than nothing.

Finally, Tails began to feel a strain on her tails so she landed on the ground being very careful to look around incase Robotnik had something following her. She landed softly, tired from her flight. She glanced back and saw that she could no longer see Metropolis.

Tails stood there massaging the joints between her body and her two tails. As she did she took a look around. It looked to her that she was near an old chemical plant. Tails removed her hands from her tail joints and proceeded to walk through. Chemical plants were once fully operational places that were used to make all sorts of special energies used to power cities. However, they had found that the chemicals used were becoming far to unstable so the King had them shut down. Most of the plants were cleaned out and demolished but a fair few still remained mainly because they were just overlooked. Tails made a mental note to inform of this one. It made since that this particular one had been over looked since most people took the Warp Trains to get from Metropolis to Emerald hill zone. Plus there wasn't much in between the two places, or at least nothing of interest.

Suddenly, something caught Tails' eye. At first she thought one of Robotnik's robots had found her, for she noticed a glow. But on closer look she saw that it wasn't. She walked closer to the object. The object was a red pole with a blue orb at the top. It was only a couple of inches taller then Tails. The glow was coming from the blue orb on top.

"A Star Post, " Tails said absent mindly. Star posts were scattered all over Mobius and they are said to hold some kind of special zone with in them. It is said that if a star post glows it was because at the end of the star post's special zone was in fact a legendary gem called a Chaos Emerald.

Tails thought about it. Chaos Emeralds were said to be very powerful gems. Plus Tails believed that having a Chaos Emerald would help defeat Robotnik. However, Special zones were very dangerous. Not many people have attempted to make it to the end of the special zone and out of those people only a small handful have probably made it. You could probably even count the number on one hand.

But Tails was desperate and despite the risk she'd be willing to take on those risks, just to have any advantage over Robotnik. Then again, she did need to warn Princess Sally about what happen with the attack on Robotnik. Tails reached out a hand towards the goal. If only she could just get one small advantage...

Suddenly, the glowing orb began blinking. Tails quickly stepped back as the light got brighter, then suddenly a beam of light came out. It took shape then dimmed revealing a brown cloaked figure. In it's hand was a green Chaos Emerald.

"Blue Blur?" Tails asked. The figure turned around and Tails saw that it was in fact the Blue Blur.

The Blue Blur just stared.

"Blue Blur what...? " Tails began, then remembered their last meeting, "What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" The Blue Blur asked.

"But, what are you doing with that Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked.

"It's none of your business, " He said.

"But we could really use that to stop Robotnik, " Tails said, "So please, give it to me."

"No, " the Blue Blur said flatly.

"But why?" Tails asked.

"I got it, I'm going to keep it, " he replied.

"But, don't you realize what's going on?" Tails said.

"You told me all ready, " The blue blur said, "Robotnik's back."

"But that's not all, " Tails began, tears begging to form as she remember the horrible crash of all those transport aircrafts.

"It's really not my problem, " the Blue Blur said and he turned to leave.

"He killed all those Mobians, " Tails said trying desperately to get him to understand, "The King's army gone just like that. One EMP Burst and they all crashed."

The Blue blur stopped. He didn't turn around but he replied, "That's their fault,"

"But, " Tails began, "The King was on board too? He could be dead right now."

"King Acorn, Robotnik, " The blue blur said, "It doesn't really matter who's in charge, It doesn't concern me."

Tails stared at him with unbelief as the Blue Blur started walking off. Robotnik was a monster who enslaved Mobians by turning them into robots. How could this Mobian not care if he gets into power. How could he not care that all those Mobians were probably dead.

"Your heartless, " Tails called out to the Blue Blur and turned and walked off.

The Blue Blur stopped and turned his head back to Tails. Was he really heartless? The Blue Blur looked down at the Emerald in his hand and saw his reflection. He couldn't see his face because of his hood.

Then he heard Tails scream.

Tails hadn't walked far from the star post when something came down from the ceiling and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Tails said to the mechanical spider. Tails struggled but the Machine wouldn't release her. Her arms were trapped to her sides so she couldn't activate her shield But she tried anyways. Tails was hoping that upon activating it the mechanical spider would have to release or at least get pried open. Then the mechanical spider tightened it's grip. It was trying to squeeze her to death. The spiders leg joints continued to tighten as air was continued to get forced out of her.

Suddenly, in a flash something blew past the spider thus shattering it. Tails collapsed as she tried to catch her breath. When she did she looked up.

"Blue Blur?" Tails was shocked.

The Blue Blur was standing in front of her. His cloak was gone He only had on his red shoes and white gloves on. He held out a hand to her. Tails ignored it and stood up herself.

"Why'd you?..." Tails asked.

The Blue Blur looked at her. Then he crossed his arms.

"I'll help you, " he said.

"You will?" Tails asked, maybe there was some decency in him after all.

"But, " the Blue Blur said, "you must help me with something."

"What?" Tails asked.

"I'm looking for the Chaos Emeralds, " he said, "If we come across any more active star posts I'm going to go collect them."

"Ok, " Tails said, "They'll be a big help."

The Blue Blur shook his head, "No you won't use them."

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Let's just say their my payment, " he said, "I won't need them to stop Robotnik."

"Fair enough, " Tails said Tails knew that he'd be able to stop Robotnik even without the help of the Chaos Emeralds. She was just glad that the Blue Blur was actually going to help.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, " Tails said as she extended her hand, "My name's Tails."

The Blue Blur stared at her out stretched hand for a moment then shook it.

"I'm Sonic, " the Blue Blur said, "Sonic the Hedgehog."


	5. Chapter 4: The Aquatic Ruins

Chapter 4 The Aquatic Ruin Zone

The duo of Sonic and Tails headed towards Emerald Hill Zone. Both of them were traveling on foot. Sonic did offer to carry Tails so they could get there faster but Tails refused.

"No way, " Tails said, "I can make it there fine on my own."

So the two walked in silence. It didn't take long for the two to exit the chemical plant. The two walked in silence.

Dispite that Sonic offered to help finally, Tails was a little scorn from Sonic's attitude towards the dead Mobians. Tails looked over at Sonic. He had put his brown cloak back on and had raised the hood. Something, was nagging at Tails. Why did this Mobian, who was concidered a hero by all in the Sega Kingdom, want to live a life of loneliness. As far as Tails knew, no one had ever seen the blue blur since he defeated Robotnik five years ago. But Tails couldn't figure out why. Had he been living in that town that she had first met him in? Tails decieded to ask him.

"Blu.. I mean Sonic, " Tails began. Sonic didn't reply verbally but he did tilt his head in her direction.

"Um, you remember that town we first met in?" Tails asked still no verbal response but Tails continued on, "What exatly happened to it, anyways?"

"Robotnik, " Was Sonic's simple reply.

"Yeah, you told me that, " Tails said, "But what did he do?"

Sonic waited a few seconds before answering.

"Where do you think he got his first army from?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, " Tails said. It made since. The legend never really said where Eggman got the Mobians to make his first robots.  
"Why didn't they go back home?"

Sonic shrugged, "Maybe they were scared it'd happen again. Or maybe they were traumatized by the expierence and went to seek psychiaric help."

"So what where you doing there?" Tails asked.

"Ghost towns are the only places I can stay to be alone, " Sonic said.

"But why do you want to be alone?" Tails asked.

"I just do, " Sonic said, "Any more question?"

"You don't have to be a jerk about it, " Tails said, "I was just curious."

"How would you feel if I asked you question about you?" Sonic asked.

"Go right ahead, I've got nothing to hide, " Tails said.

"Then tell me, " Sonic pointed at Tail's badge, "How does a guardian fall into an obvious trap by a spider claw?"

"I..." Tails didn't like it but she had let her guard down because she was mad at Sonic. But Sonic was being a jerk.

"You see, " Sonic said, "You don't like it either." Sonic picked up his pace till he was walking a little ways ahead of Tails.

"Doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it, " Tails muttered under her breath.

The two continued through the forest. It wasn't until they neared a small lake with a cliff and waterfall to one side, that sonic stopped. Tails closed the distance in between her and Sonic.

"What is it?

Sonic pulled out a plastic bag from his cloak. Inside the plastic bag was a piece of paper. He took it out and unfolded it and placed it down on a nearby rock. He smothed it over and started scanning it.

Tails looked to see that it was a map of the area. She could see that there were seven places circled on the map.

"I know how to get to Emerald Hill Zone from here, " Tails said, "So you don't..."

"Quite, " Sonic said.

Tails was taken aback. Sonic was still being a jerk. Tails waited for Sonic then he folded his map back up and replaced it into the plastic back. He then put it back in his cloak.

"Well?" Tails asked.

Sonic pointed towards the waterfall.

"Through there," Sonic said and started walked towards it.

"What's through there?" Tails asked, "Emerald Hill Zone is that way."

Tails indicated the direction that crossed the stream. But Sonic continued walking and passed through the water fall. Tails sighed and walked trough the water fall too. On the other side was what looked like a tunnel. It sloapped downwards.

"Where's this lead to?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Aquatic Ruin Zone," Sonic replied.

"Aquatic Ruin Zone?" Tails wondered, "That's those old ruins that archeologiest have been searching ages for. How do you know where it is and more importantly why's it so important now."

"There's an active star post there, " Sonic said, "I found out from some young acheologiest who happened to find the place."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Tails asked.

"No, " Sonic said, "I was in a town and I happened to overhear him."

"Ok, but we can't go down there it's pitch black." Tails said, "And we really should be on are way to Emerald Hill Zone."

"I told you that if we are close to an active Star posts I was going for the Emerald, " Sonic said.

"Yeah you did but this really is out of the way, " Tails said, "Plus we can't really see down there."

Sonic pointed at Tails shield bracelette.

"Activate your shield, " Sonic said, "It should give us enough light."

Tails glanced down at her shield bracelette. It was made of energy so It'd make since. She pressed the button on the bracelet and the shield activated by spreading a cirular energy shield on one side. The glow was indeed bright enough for them to atleast tell where they were going.

Sonic then headed down the tunnel and Tails followed. Both of them unaware that they were being watched.

Back in the Bad Egg mark 2. Dr. Robotnik was sitting in his chair viewing a monitor. On the monitor were various screens. Each showing the different probs that he had sent out. Most of them were supervising the boundries of Metropolis but there was one in particular that he had following the female fox, Tails.

Robotnik had noticed that Tails survived the crash by using her two tails to fly. That fact made Robotnik more and more curious about the two-tailed fox but that wasn't the reason he sent a prob to follow her. Robotnik relized that she must have been the one to lead King Acron here so it was only natural that if Tails escaped she would head to the rest of the so called Guardians to tell them of King Acrons defeat. All Robotnik had to do was have his prob follow her to the rest of them.

Interestingly, Robotnik watched as Tails met up with Sonic the Hedgehog. Thinking of Sonic made Robotnik absentmindly stroke his mecahnical arm. Sadly, Robotnik's probs couldn't record sound. Something he had to take out in order to add the camerfloge to it. So Robotnik had to wait for them to reach their desination.

Another thing that peaked Robotnik's interest was the fact that Sonic was collecting the Chaos Emeralds again. What was that's hedgehog's fasination with those gems anyways. For sonic didn't posess any kind of mechanical device to harness the emeralds power so why did he go to such great length to obtain them?

Robotnik decided to worry about that later right now he had to decide on what to do with them. He needed to use the two Tailed fox to find the remaining Guardians but this was a perfect opurtunity to rid of Sonic. Robotnik wieghted his options then made his decition. Robotnik pressed a button and spoke.

"Send two Egg'omatic hovercrafts to the following coordinates, " Robotnik said.

As Tails and Sonic walked through the tunnel Tails couldn't help but feel this was a waste of her time. They were going out of their way to get to a Chaos Emerald that Sonic wanted to keep for hiself. The Chaos Emeralds would be a real big help to stopping Robotnik but if Sonic wasn't going to let them use them she doubted there was much they could do about it.

It didn't take long but they finally emerged into a wipe open area. The area were filled with old structures and it was surrounded by a high rocky walls. Tails glaneced upwards to see that they were in a crevise of a mountain.

"So this is Aquatic Ruin Zone? " Tails said to no one in particular, "But I wonder..." Tails walked closer to the vary old village to see what looked like a small lake. in the center of it the lake flowed out then through an opening in the side of a cliff. Tails and Sonic advanced and they began to noticed that the lake seemed to have over flown a few times for the ground was soaked and add build ups of water here and there.

"There, " Sonic said and pointed out to the lake for in the center on a small piece of land stood a Star Post. The ball on it's tip was glowing.

"Well go ahead then, " Tails said, "Go get your Emerald so we can get going."

Sonic nodded. He then took off his cloak and took off running. He reached the lake and just kept going as his speed allowed him to run on the water. He made it and then placed both hands on the glowing orb. Then in a flash of light he vanished.

Tails waited for a second but her curiousity got the better of her and she bent over and picked up Sonic cloak. She was currious to just what all he had on him. So Tails started rummaging through the cloaks inside pocket. Inside where only three things. One Tails could tell was the Chaos Emerald Sonic got from the star post in the chemical plant but Tails couldn't tell what the other were. So Tails pulled out other two items and examined them. They were both plastic zip lock bags one of which contained the map Sonic used earlier. The other was what looked like a folded photo.

Tails was about to open the bag when she heard a sound. She quickly replaced both bags in the Cloaks inside pocket and place the cloak back on the ground. The sound she heard seemed to be getting louder but what could it be? It was a small humming sound and it sounded as if it was coming from beyond the tunnel she and Sonic had come in by.

Tails glanced back at the Star Post. No Sonic. So Tails decieded to check it out without him. Tails made it to the opening of the tunnel and the sound grew even louder. Tails knew the sound was coming from beyond the tunnel entrance so she decieded that she'd fly to the other side for it was faster than walking. It took her less the time to cross the tunnel than on the way in. She landed just outside the edge of the tunnel. She then proceeded to walk just outside the tunnel. She didn't like what she saw. For not to far off, she saw two black flying machines coming towards her. Quickly, Tails ran back inside the tunnel. Then she heard a sound that made the fur on the back of her neck stand up. The sound of two missles being launched. Tails started spinning her tails to increase her speed.

Suddenly, the sound of an explotion going off reached Tails' ears. Then the ground started shaking as the roof of the tunnel began falling.

The tunnels collasping, was Tails only thought as panic filled her. Tails spun her tails even faster and ran harder. Soon the momentum of Tails's two tails was fast enough that she was swept off the ground but Tails wasn't worried about that as she saw the ceiling collaspe around her. Finally, the light of the tunnel came and Tails bursted through the opening as her momentum flung her into the air.

"What happened?" A confused Sonic asked Tails. Tails began to calm down and she slowly landed back down on the ground by Sonic.

"Two black machines just destroyed the tunnel, " Tails as she caught her breath.

Sonic nelt down and picked up his cloak. He then put it on. Tails noticed a small blue glow in Sonic's hand before he put it into his pocket.

"I see you got your Chaos Emerald, " Tails said, "But now, thanks to you were trapped."

"And how is this my fault?" Sonic asked, "Was I the one who blew up the tunnel?"

"No, " Tails said aggitated, "But if it weren't for you and your need to collect that stupid emerald we would be on the other side of that tunnel now."

"I told you, If I'm going to help you I'm going to collect all the Chaos Emeralds I find along the way, " Sonic said, "that was the agreement."

"What's so imporant about them anyways?" Tails asked angerly, "Why collect them, they're only good for a super battery. Why would you need them? You know we could be using them to help stop Eggman but No, you must have them for who knows what."

"I don't need to explain myself to you, " Sonic said, "But if you don't want to keep our agreement then I'll just leave."

"Oh you going to do that?, " Tails asked, "We're trapped in here remember?"

Sonic turned around and walked off.

"Wait, " Tails said Sonic really did get on her nerves but she needed him, "Look, I'm sorry ok, I just don't like the idea of being trapped in here while Robotnik's out there enslaving our kingdom."

Sonic stopped and turned around.

"Fine, " Sonic said, "Now, tell me something, when you came out of that tunnel was that you flying?"

"Well, yeah, " Tails said, "If I spin my tails fast enough I can fly."

"Would you be able to carry someone?" Sonic asked.

"I could try why?" Tails asked.

Sonic pointed to the opening that the river ran out of. They could see the sky outside and Tails was not liking where this was going. 


	6. Chapter 5: Captured

Chapter 5 Captured

"That's a long way down," Tails said as she and Sonic looked over the end of the opening. They were both standing near the edge of the opening in the mountain.

"We're not going down, first, " Sonic replied, "We need to go up."

Tails looked at Sonic.

"And why do we need to do that?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere on the top of this mountain is another active star post, " Sonic said simply.

Tails just stared at Sonic.

"Honestly, are those Emeralds the only thing you care about?" Tails asked.

"That doesn't matter, " Sonic told Tails, "But like I said before, we are going to collect any and all Chaos Emeralds we come across. If you want my help then you'll come with me. Otherwise, I'm going."

"How are you going to do that?" Tails asked, "I'm your only hope of getting out of here. So why don't you stop with your selfish attitude."

Sonic crossed his arms.

"Then just go, " Sonic told Tails, "I'm not stopping you."

"Fine, " Tails said. She was tired of Sonic's attitude. She turned to go out the opening.

Maybe, being stuck in here awhile will help with his attitude problem, Tails thought.

Tails began to spin her tails but stopped as she heard a humming sound. Then in a few seconds the two black hovercrafts rose up into view and they began to fire. Quickly, Sonic grabbed Tails and pulled her out of the way.

"What the..." Tails said as she was slammed against the ground, " Sonic you just..."

But Sonic was already off as he took off his cloak. The hovercrafts were to big to both fit in the opening together. So one flew in but was quickly taken out by Sonic as he spun into it at high speeds. Sonic cleared to the other side of the stream as the hovercraft sparked and dropped into the water. The water sparked and the Robian was fried. The stream then carried the hovercraft and the now broken Robian out the opening. The other hovercraft, flew up some to miss the one in the water as it fell off the waterfall. But no sooner had it readjusted it's height then Sonic jumped at it him a spinning ball.

Sonic first knocked the rider off the hovercraft. Then he readjusted himself and drove the hovercraft into the opening.

Sonic maneuvered the hover craft so it was right next to Tails. He then hopped off and picked up his cloak and put it on.

"So, " Sonic said to Tails, "Are we done with our agreement? or will you accompany me to the Star post on this mountain?"

Tails didn't respond at first. She was still in shock of how fast and easy Sonic took out those robots. Then a thought came to her.

"You..." Tails began, "Just killed those Mobians."

"And they would have killed you if I didn't, " Sonic said.

"but you could have stunned them or knocked them out, " Tails said, "Or you could have changed them back like in the legend?"

Sonic shook his head.

"No, I couldn't have, " he said, "Those I did turn back I only smashed into them. It deactivated the machinery so they got out the rest of the way by themselves."

"So why didn't you do it for those two, " Tails said angrily, "You didn't have to kill them."

"I'm through explaining myself to you, " Sonic said, "Are you going to come or what?"

"but, " Tails started.

"Fine, " Sonic said. He got on the hovercraft again and pointed it towards the opening. He was about to go when Tails held out her hand.

"Wait, " Tails said, "I'm coming."

Tails got on the hovercraft behind Sonic. Sonic then maneuvered the hovercraft out the opening. Once outside he directed the craft upwards. He turned the craft around as he moved it upwards. It didn't take long but Sonic got sight of a small glow on the face of the mountain. So Sonic guided the craft towards it.

The star post was on a small rock platform. Sonic landed the hovercraft by the Star post and got off. He then took off his cloak and got off the hovercraft. Sonic walked over to the Star post and grabbed the glowing ball with both hands then in a flash he was gone.

Tails just sat on the hovercraft. She was still in shock about how Sonic could just kill those helpless Mobians. The more she thought about it the more she realized that the real blue blur was not the hero she thought he was. But then again he did save her life.

Tails thought on that. Despite his selfishness, Sonic saved her not only once but twice. Why did he? Tails looked down at Sonic's cloak. She still remembered the folded photo inside of it but what did it have on it? Tails reached towards Sonic's cloak which was laying in front of her. Maybe, it help explain things.

She thought about it and decided not to look. If she was caught Sonic might change his mind about helping her. So she just waited for him to return.

"I should have known, " Robotnik said to no one in particular as he watched Sonic take out the two hovercrafts through his probe, "Sending only two Egg omatic hovercrafts, wouldn't have stopped him."

Robotnik of course knew it but he thought he'd would be able to trap Sonic inside the cave. But the presents of the other opening surprised him. Robotnik decided to try another approach. He pressed a button on his chair and the screen showed a map of the area. It then showed a line of Sonic and Tails progress. It took Robotnik only a few seconds to figure out what he was looking for.

"So that's where their heading, " He said, "Time to lay a little surprise for my furry adversaries."

There was a flash and Sonic reappeared, in his hand was a red Chaos Emerald. Tails looked over at him. She still couldn't figure him out. He acted like a real selfish jerk. But he had saved her twice and after all he was still going to help her. Well not only her but the entire Sega Kingdom. Tails watched as Sonic put his cloak back on.

Why'd he wear that thing anyways? Was it just so he could have pockets?

Sonic got back on the hovercraft and took off.

"Um, Sonic, " Tails asked as her uneasiness set in., "Could you maybe fly this thing closer to the ground?"

Sonic of course didn't reply verbally but lowed the hovercraft so that is was right above the water s surface below. Their goal was to travel over the water till they reached the beach of Emerald Hill Zone. Being so close to the water, Tails' uneasiness settled.

"Say Sonic, " Tails asked, "Could I ask you a question?"

Sonic sighed, "If you must."

"Why do you wear that cloak?" Tails asked him, "I mean I know it's useful for caring items around with you but couldn't you just get a backpack or something?"

But before Sonic could answer something whizzed by and struck Sonic and he instantly passed out.

"What was that..." Tails asked but then suddenly two more flew at them, One hit the hovercraft and it began to spark. The other hit something a little ways above them. Tails noticed a round black object appeared where the second one hit but Tails only got a glance at it when the hovercraft began to fall into the water. Quickly, Tails spun her tails. She lifted herself off the hovercraft then pulled Sonic off too. So Tails flew both of them over to the shore where the trees continued to grow. Tails placed Sonic down on the ground and she landed too.

"Sonic!" Tails said as she started shaking him, "Wake up!"

But then Tails felt a sting in her upper arm. She looked and saw what looked like a dart before she too lost conciseness.

The first thing Tails noticed was that it was a little chilly.

Must have knocked off my covers again, Tails thought. Then it all came back and she quickly sat up.

The room was dark except for a dim light coming from a ring shaped object. Tails also noticed that she was sitting on dirt. The room she was in was quite small. But she noticed a small hatch on one of the walls. She got a closer look and found out that the walls were also made out of dirt. The hatch was made out of rock that seemed connected to a rock wall that the dirt seemed to cover.

Tails then looked at the light source. It was a small ring shaped with a light attached to the top. The ring looked as if it was powering the light. Tails turned around and noticed a figure lying down by the wall.

"Hey," Tails said.

She angled the light and saw who it was.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

Tails got up and started shaking Sonic.

"Get up Sonic, " Tails said urgently. He had to be all right, She thought, He's the Blue Blur.

Sonic stirred and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"Someone or something attacked us with some kind of darts, " Tails replied, "Do you think it was Robotnik?"

Sonic shook his head, "He would have Robotized us, not throw us in some cell."

"So who do you think did it?" Tails asked.

Sonic only shrugged, "I guess we ll have to wait and see."

So Tails sat down and they waited. A few minutes went by and still no one came. Tails looked over to Sonic who seemed to be deep in thought.

I wonder what he's thinking about? Tails thought.

A few more minutes dragged by. Then Sonic spoke.

"To keep people from recognizing me, " Sonic said.

"Huh?" Tails asked as she turned to Sonic.

"The answer to why I where the cloak, " Sonic replied, "It's to keep people from recognizing me. I'm the only Mobian that has blue fur. So when people see me they automatically, recognize me as the Blue Blur."

"Oh, " Tails said, "But why do you want to hide who you really are?"

"Because, " Sonic said, "People think I'm something I'm not. First it was the blue freak, and now it's the Blue Blur either way..." Sonic let his words trail off.

"They used to call you a freak?" Tails asked but Sonic didn't make a reply, "Well you know, I'm considered a freak too."

Tails smiled and picked up her two tails, "Having two tails isn't normal either. They even nicknamed name me Tails because of it. But I decided I long time ago that I'm not going to let that keep me down. I made up my mind to become a guardian to show that there's more to me than just a freak fox with two tails."

Sonic looked at Tails. Maybe this girl had a point.

"After all you can start making a difference too, " Tails said, "People already see you as a hero..."

Sonic shook his head, "You don't get. Robotnik and those Mobian robots were just in my way."

"In your way?" Tails said, then she realized something, "Wait a minute, does this have something to do with the Chaos Emerald?"

If that were true, Tails thought, it explain his obsession with finding them.

Sonic just sat there.

"Well, come on, then. Tell me," Tails said.

Sonic looked at her.

"I-It's , " Sonic began. Could he trust this girl? Could she help? No. This was something he had to do hiself, "It's none of your business."

Sonic stood up while crossing his arms. He then turned around.

"Why not?" Tails said, "You said that you want people to see the real you. So why don't you want to tell me?"

"It d-doesn't matter, " Sonic stated.

Tails frustration towards Sonic started up again. It seemed that Sonic was on the verge of opening up to her. But what was he afraid of? Did he think she'd just let him down?

"Listen..." Tails began but before she could finish the hatch to the room began to open.

Both Sonic and Tails turned to the hatch. It opened and showed mobian mice on the other side. Each holding a spear and a wooden shield. Tails looked and she could barely make out more behind those two. The two Mice in front parted to let in two others. They both held handcuffs. The mice then cuffed both Sonic and Tails. The handcuffs were made of metal and they were both connected to each other by a long chain. One of the mice that handcuffed them left back out of the opening while the other pulled on the chain connecting the two handcuffs.

"Move it, " The mouse said.

Both Sonic and Tails were interested on what was happening so they didn't bother struggling. They exited their small chamber to what looked to be an underground hallway. The hallway ran parallel to the room they were just in and Tails noticed other hatches along the wall. Tails could tell that their room was in the center for another hall also ran perpendicular to the one they were in.

Sonic and Tails were then escouted down the perpendicular hall. The duo where both surround by atleast ten mice carring Spears and Wooden shields. All except the one the was pulling their chain.

"Wait a minute, " Said one of the mobian mice, "We forgot these."

The Mouse held up a black sack. Then he proceeded to place it over Tails head. Tails could also tell that another one placed one on Sonic's head.

Then they were off again. Tails couldn't see where they were going. Along their way Tails tripped a few times as the elevation shifted to a downward or upward hill. These trips only lead to being hit in the back side with the handle of a spear.

"Get a move on, " The mobain mouse would say.

That only made Tails start to get angery with them. It's not my fault I can't see, she thought.

Then Tails started to hear the sound of voices. They were faint at first but grew louder. Finally, Tails heard the mice up front open a door. Then the voice got really loud. Tails then felt her being pulled into the door. Once inside they were pulled a little farther then the sack was removed from her head and Tails gasped as she saw where they were.

They were in what looked like a underground coloseum. The stands were filled with other Mobian mice. Then Tails looked at Sonic and he also had his sack taken off. but Tails noticed that Sonic was looking at something in particular. Tails followed Sonic's gaze to the center of the colloseum. Tails could believe it. For in the center was a Star Post but not only that but the tip was glowing. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Mystic Cave Society

Chapter 6 The Mystic Cave Society

An active Star post, Tails thought in bewilderment, here underground?

Tails and Sonic where then pushed so they'd look straight. Tails looked up in the stands and noticed a sort of throne. But that wasn't all up there was a women mouse. She had on a black cape. She seemed to be addressing the crowd.

"My fellow mice, " She called out, "I bring to you two prisoners. They were found flying on of the black hovercrafts that stole our leader. My brother."

What, Tails thought, So that's what this is about. They think we kidnapped their leader.

"Wait a second, " Tails blurted out. The women mouse looked down at her with hatred.

"Silence, " She said and immediately Tails was hit in the back by the handle of a spear. Tails kneeled over due to the blow but quickly got back up. She had to make that Mobian understand.

"We stole the hover bike, " Tails yelled out, "that's why we were on it."

One of the guards hit Tails again. but Tails managed to stand up right.

"Lies, " The Women mouse said, "I seen it with my own eyes. Your in league with that round human."

"We're not in league with that monster, " Tails said, "He just launched a full scale attack on the kingdom. We're trying to warn the princess."

"We don't dwell with the affairs of the Sega Kingdom, " The lady mouse said.

"What?" Tails said, "Then you're from some other kingdom?"

"Yes, " the lady said, "We are the Mystic Cave Society."

This got a holler of approval from the audience.

Tails turned to Sonic for some support. But he was just standing there, calm.

"Sonic, do something, " Tails whispered to him.

Sonic did reply to her but instead called out.

"Hey lady, " Sonic called out.

The lady mouse turned to Sonic.

"That's Macey Mouse to you, " she told him, "Second in command of the Mystic Cave Society."

"Where's my stuff?" Sonic asked.

Tails turned to Sonic. How could he be worried about his things at a time like this.

"Who is this rude hedgehog?" Macey asked.

"Depends on who you ask, " Sonic replied, "To a small few I'm known as Sonic. But to the rest of the world I'm known as the Blue Blur."

This got a commotion going as most of the crowd started whispering to one another. Even Macey seemed to be a little shocked at the news.

As Tails saw the commotion she couldn't help being some what glad that Sonic was with her. Then again if Tails really thought about it, it was due to Sonic that they were there in the first place.

Macey then held up a hand and the crowd went silent.

"So you make claims to be the Blue Blur, the legendary hero from the Legend we heard about, " Macey said.

"Think as you wish, " Sonic told her, "But I'd like my stuff back as well as what's lying at the end of that Star Post."

"I see you collect the ancient gems, " Macey said, "As you had three others. but what might I ask do you tend to do with them."

"It's not any of your business, " Sonic replied.

"But it is, " Macey said, "As you can see, you're my captive."

"Only because I'm allowing you, " Sonic said, "I can get out if I want."

Macey only laughed at that, "Look around you Blue Blur. You're not only in chains but you're also completely surrounded. Outside of here are even more guards."

"Look, " Tails said, "The one who kidnapped your leader is the one known as Eggman."

This got some more whispers in the crowd. Macey looked at Tails then noticed Tails' Guardian badge.

"You're a Sega Guardian, are you not? " Macey asked.

"Yes, " Tails answered, "I was on a case to find some missing Mobians' then I..."

Tails paused as she remembered something. Back when she first saw Robotnik's battle ship she had been caught by a mobian mouse that Robotnik had robotized. As Tails thought about it the mouse did resemble Macey in a way.

"I saw your leader," Tails said and that got the crowd murmuring again, "He was robotized by Eggman. I saw him before Eggman started his attack. But I ... I don't know what happened to him."

The crowds murmurs increased in volume. Macey held up a hand to quite them.

"So you say my brother was Robotized, by Eggman?" Macey asked.

"Yes, " Tails responded, "He had captured me but I managed to escape."

"Hmmm, " Macey said pondering, "I could choose to believe your words. But What you are saying is very unlikely. But I will only believe you, on one condition."

"What condition? " Tails asked.

"You must pass a test, " Macey said, "If you pass I will return all your stuff and I will let you and your companion go free."

"what kind of test?" Tails asked. She wasn't sure what it was but if there was a way to get out of there she was willing to try.

Macey pointed towards the Active Star Post.

"You must enter the special zone and receive the gem at the end, " Macey said.

"What?" Tails was shocked but then she remembered that Sonic had done it three times all ready so with his help it wouldn't be all that bad.

"Many of are bravest Warriors have attempted to retrieve it, " Macey said, "for a test of valor. However, none have done so."

"Ok, " Tails said, "Let's get started then."

Tails turned to Sonic.

"Hopefully I won't hold you back that much," Tails said.

But Macey shook her head, "You are to do it alone."

"What?" Tails turned back to Macey, "Alone? But I..."

"If you wish for me to believe you, " Macey said, "You must do it alone."

"But what about Sonic?" Tails asked, "Why doesn't he have to be put to the test too?"

"Because, " Macey said, "I trust him. For all I know you could be working for Eggman. So you have a choose. Either face the challenges of the special zone or I set the Blue Blur free and send you back to the dungeons."

Tails turned to Sonic.

"You're not seriously going to let them do that, are you?" Tails asked.

Sonic didn't respond.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"Go, " Sonic said, "Go get the emerald. I'll wait for you here."

"but..." Tails said. How could agree with them? Sonic was the only one that Tails knew of that had ever made it to the end of a special zone. Of course knowing of Sonic's speed it probably wasn't that hard for him. Not that Tails knew what a special zone was like.

"Fine, " Tails said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

Macey nodded and motioned one of the guards forward. The guard then unlocked Tails cuffs. Tails misgauged her wrist absentmindedly. She was then pressed forward towards the Star post. Tails stood before the Star post. This was it. She reached out to touch the glowing orb atop the Star post. She made contact and instantly in a flash of light she was gone.

Princess Sally Acorn was unlike other Princess. First of all she didn't really enjoy wearing any kind of fancy dresses or formal wear. But the thing that was most strange about her was that she didn't really enjoy the princess life. She didn't enjoy the life of luxury. She didn't like going to fancy dinners and dances. Instead she spent her time training herself to become an excellent fighter. She'd train with the Guardians that were in Sega castle. What Sally really wished was to be a Guardian. That way she'd be able to better serve her kingdom rather than bossing others around to do her bidding. So when she heard what happened to the Emerald Hill zone she wanted to help out. In truth she wished she could be in the fight against Robotnik but she knew her father wouldn't allow it. So instead she lead a small group of Guardians down to Emerald Hill Zone to help with things there.

"I found another one, " Sally heard a Mobian bird she found out not to long ago named Dash. The red mobian came up with another mobian in his arms. This mobian had patched of charred fur for he had been in the rubble of the Wrap Train Station.

"Put him over there, " Sally said pointing to an empty matt on the ground. Dash did as told and a nurse came to check on the injured Mobian.

Dash then walked over to Sally.

"That makes about twenty so far, " Dash said.

"Make that twenty-one, " called his brother, Jazz, as he walked up holding a young child.

Sally directed him to another empty matt. Jazz sat the kid down and stood up.

"You're safe now, " He said and the small child smiled at him.

Dash then joined Sally and Dash.

"So far no loss of life, " Jazz said.

"That's good news, " Sally said.

"How many more are still missing, " Dash asked.

Sally pulled off a portable computer the size of a cell phone that was clipped to her boot. She checked it then replied.

"Three more, " Sally said, "A cat by the name of Elli, a bear named Mathew, and a rabbit by the name of Harry."

Dash turned to Jazz, "Let's go."

Jazz nodded then said to Sally, "We'll be back."

The two brothers left and headed back to what was left of the Warp Train Station.

Sally smiled to herself. Despite the fact that those two were only entertainers they were willing to help. They had in fact agreed to help just as soon as they arrived and Dash also helped bring the guardian Tails to the Sega Castle. She made a mental note to make sure those to got some kind of medal.

Sally exited the small hospital tent that they had set up and made her way to the Guardian station. Once there she went in.

"Any word from my father?" Sally asked the two guardians there.

"No your highness, " one of them replied.

Sally turned around. For some reason she had a bad feeling. It had been several hours since she had parted with her father at Sega Castle. She wondered if he was all right.

"The power is still off, " The Guardian said, "We may have open it up and replace the Golden Ring."

Sally nodded. Golden Rings were special ring shaped objects that gave off a kind of electromagnetic charge. Due to that many of electronics and power in the kingdom came from Golden Rings. Sally didn't really know all the mechanics that went into it.

Sally walked over to the window and gazed outside.

How can such a beautiful place be the start of such trouble? Sally thought as she looked out the window.

Sally shook her head. This was no time to feel down. She had to make herself more useful. So Sally left the to help out in the hospital.

As Sally headed back a guardian came up to her.

"Your highness, " he said, "There's trouble."

"What kind of trouble, " Sally asked him.

"There's something coming, " he said and pulled out a small device. Sally looked and it was some kind of radar. On it showed a blinking dot headed for the center."

"What's that?" Sally asked.

"It's some kind of ship, " the Guardian replied.

"You sure it isn't one of ours?" Sally asked.

"No your highness, " he said, "Do you see that it blinks? That's because the systems are having a hard time picking it up."

Sally looked at the dot. Could it be Robotnik? She knew that the little forces they had there wouldn't be able to stand up to him but she had to think of something?

"Your Highness, " the Guardian said and pointed in the sky.

Sally looked and saw a black battle ship flying towards them. Her time was almost up. Sally turned to the Guardian.

"Gather all of the Guardians, " Sally commanded.

The Guardian nodded and headed off. Sally then turned towards the Black ship

If it s a fight they want, Sally thought, Then it s a fight they ll get.

***  



	8. Chapter 7: The Special Zone

Chapter 7 The Special Zone.

Flash.

That's what Tails saw as she grabbed a hold of the glowing orb on top of the star post. Tails blinked her eyes but found herself in a different place. Tails looked around. She seemed to be on an light orange platform. Tails glanced to left or right all she saw was empty space. But if Tails looked straight however, she noticed what looked like a half pipe road that seemed to stretch on into the distance. Tails put her hand on the half pipe's wall but instantly it was pulled forward Tails quickly removed her hand.

"It's moving, " Tails said, "Like some kind of half pipe conveyer belt."

Tails looked behind her and all she saw was nothing but pitch black.

I guess I'm suppose to follow this, Tails thought.

So Tails got onto the belt and was instantly carried forward.

This isn't so bad, Tails thought, at least so far.

As Tails progressed she noticed an arch way above the Half pipe. On it was a sign that read, "Collect 40 Rings."

Rings? Tails wondered. There were two types of rings Tails knew of. One were called Golden rings. They gave off an electromagnetic power that could be use to power up machines, among other things. Some time way ,way back, Mobians used to fight over them as a type of currency. Which brings up the other type of rings Tails knew about. Due to Golden Rings used to being a type of currency a long time ago. Mobius had shaped most of it's gold into ring shapes and they used that as currency now a days. They were just called rings.

The path made a turn and then Tails started to see rings on the path. They were to big to be normal rings, So Tails guessed that they were Golden Rings. These rings were about the size as her hand and for some reason the were in a straight line.

No Problem, Tails thought to her self. She bent over and held out her hands so the rings would go over her hand and up her arm. But strangely when she got to the rings she couldn't feel anything as they passed. Tails turned around to see but the rings were gone.

Strange, Tails thought. Tails turned back around and noticed another row of four rings coming up. Tails bent over again to scoop them up but this time she kept a look at them. The rings came up to her but no sooner had she touched the rings that they vanished.

"What's going on here?" Tails asked aloud her anger getting the better of her. She took a few deep breathes. Maybe there's a special way to pick them up. Another row was coming up but this time the row was longer. It contained five rings this time.

"Ok, " Tails said. She concentrated and attempted to use one of her tails to pick up the ring. But once again, no sooner had her tail touched the rings than they vanished.

Tails frustration levels were rising. How was she suppose to collect forty rings if they continued to disappear on her? Another three rings came up, and this time she just dived at these but she came up empty as they too, vanished.

"UGH!" Tails yelled out this time she saw more rings coming up but she was so infuriated that she just kicked them. But they too vanished on contact.

But that did it for Tails. She spun her two tails and speed up her momentum. Each time a row of rings came her way she'd punch or kick at them only to get more furious because they would disappear as if they weren't even there.

Tails finally, collapsed. It was useless. No matter how she tried to get one of those rings they'd vanish. Was she seeing things? Were the rings even there? She glanced up at the pitch black sky.

What is this place? An Arch came up, on it was another sign, the words on it were flashing. "4 more to go."

4 more to go? Tails wondered, what did that mean? I don't have any rings...

Then Tails hit a ring and as it vanished the sign changed to read, "3 more to go."

Then it dawned on her. Apparently, in order to collect the rings all she had to do was touch them. Tails got to her feet. She hit her head with her hand.

"How could I been so dumb, " Tails said.

Tails saw group of three rings. She swiped her hand over them and they vanished.

Piece of cake, Tails said.

Tails looked ahead and noticed a dark object.

"And there's the Chaos Emerald, " Tails said to no one in particular, "How did people think that this was so hard."

Tails neared the object but as she got closer she noticed that it wasn't an emerald. For starters it was larger than a Chaos Emerald for it was looking to come up to her knees. Tails also noticed that the object was round but it had silver spikes sticking out of it.

Tails grinned to herself. A spike ball? Seriously? Tails moved over as the spike ball passed her.

If that's all this place as to offer...

The half pipe went around a corner then Tails noticed a line of spike balls that went from one side to the other. She also noticed a line of rings leading up to and going over going the line of spike balls.

As the spike balls got nearer Tails jumped up and spun her tails so she easily flew over the line. She did, however, avoid the rings because she wasn't sure if she had to have exactly forty rings or if she could go over.

"So ok, I get how that can stump some people, " Tails said, "But that really wasn't hard."

Tails looked and noticed another archway coming up. This arch way expanded farther than the other. On it was another sign that read, "Gate 1. 0 to go."

The half pipe lead Tails underneath the arch way. It wasn't long then she was passing the other side.

"Now what?" Tails thought Suddenly, the half pipe began to move faster. Before it was moving at the pace of some one walking. Now it increased to the speed of someone jogging or running. Tails looked up and saw another sign on an arch way.

"Rings 40, Collect 80 Rings."

So I need to collect 40 more huh? Tails thought. No sooner had she said that when a row of spike balls appeared as the half pipe rounded a corner.

"Whoa, " Tails said as she narrowly avoided them, "That caught me off guard."

Tails decided that she would need to concentrate a little more.

A line of four rings came up. Tails shifted her position and made the rings vanish by touching them.

Tails continued down the pipe. It got a little more challenging as more spike balls were placed here and there. But nothing far to difficult for her. Tails expertly grabbed ring after ring then she noticed a sign up ahead.

"10 more to go." it read.

But it wasn't hard and Tails collected the final ten. Then the gate two came up. The sign on it read that she had indeed collect 80 rings. Tails passed through this arch and as she did the speed of the half pipe increased. But this time it increased to a speed to an all out run and then some. The speed knocked Tails off her feet.

"Whoa, " Tails said. She caught herself with her arms. As she looked up she saw a spike ball headed straight for her.

"Ah, "Tails said as she quickly spun her tails to left her self up over the spike ball. But this spike ball wasn't alone for it was the first in a long line.

"Wait, " Tails said aloud, "I don't know how many rings I need to get." Tails attempted to go back but felt as if something was keeping her from doing so.

"Ugh, " Tails said as she pressed against some kind of invisible wall, "fine I'll go on then. I'll just collect all that I can."

Tails landed on one side of the line of spike balls bracing herself for the new speed.

"All right let's get to it, "Tails said she passed the line.

This time though Tails was having a much more difficult time. The rings were now more scattered out and more and more spike balls were appearing. Tails even saw a few in the air. A few times Tails fell after making a jump to clear a path of spike balls. Things were getting more and more dangerous. And she began to realize why not many have made it to the end. Luckily for Tails though she had the ability to fly. It helped in many occasions as she cleared spike balls that almost hit her. Finally, a arch way appeared. It read "3 more to go."

"No Problem, " Tails said.

Approaching her she saw a line of three rings. Right after the line of rings was a spike ball. Tails wanted to be done with the ring collecting so she lined herself up to grab the rings. Tails spun her tails to achieve left off. Then she dropped her hand down. She easily hit the rings in a line but as she withdrew her hand she nicked it on one of the spikes on the ball.

"Ouch, " Tails said but no sooner had she did she noticed a group of clear rings fly out from her.

"What was that?" Tails asked she looked up at sign but for some reason it changed.

"13 to go, " it read.

"What?" Tails let out. You lose rings to if you touch a spike ball?

Tails landed on the other side of the spike ball. She now had to collect thirteen rings. Great. So Tails maneuvered her self and managed to collect them as she progressed. Then she rounded a corner and her mouth dropped open. She could see the third gate but that's not what bothered her. For spiraling down the track to the archway was a long line of spike balls.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Tails let out.

Tails came up to the spike balls and spun her tails. She figured it'd be easier to fly through them. She could see that if she flew directly in the center of the spiral she'd be able to make it through. So she adjusted her position and flew on. Tails wasn't sure why but even if she were flying she was still pulled forward. She reached the Spiral and made a final adjustment. This would be a tight fit. She began to pass through. She had to make sure to stay in the middle for one touch of those spike balls and she'd fail to have enough rings to pass. And Tails wasn't even sure of what happened if she didn't have the right amount of rings. Would she just get kicked out? or something worse?

Finally Tails made it through and she released the breathe she didn't realized she was holding. She glanced up at the gate and the sign.

"Gate 3, zero more to go." it read.

Tails breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it to gate 3. Tails passed under the gate when she saw that this gate was different. At the end she noticed that the half pipe ended and their was a platform at the end. But right after the platform was a wall. The half pipe moved Tails to the end of it and Tails jumped onto the platform.

Now what? Tails thought. She looked around but couldn't see any where else to go. She then looked at the wall. The wall was really strange. It seemed to consist of two layers. The first layer was a grid of purple colored squares but with gaps in between them. The second layer Tails seemed to be positioned so that the gaps looked filled in or indented.

Am I suppose to go through there? Tails wondered, But how?

Tails examined the wall but couldn't see a way through. There wasn't a crack or any hole big enough for Tails to fit through.

Maybe I need to break it down? Tails thought.

Tails placed her hand on the wall but no sooner had her hand made contact the squares she made contact with flashed. Tails pulled back her hand to see that the squares had changed colors. It was now red.

"Now that's something, " Tails said to herself. Tails touched another square near those and it flashed to and became red but Tails didn't withdraw her finger and after two seconds the square flashed again. This time it changed to blue.

There are more colors? Tails wondered but two second passed again and there was another flash. This time Tails removed her finger. This time the square was green.

"I wonder how many colors there are?" Tails asked. She placed her finger on the square again. The square flashed and turned yellow. Then two seconds went by and it flashed again but this time Tails found that her finger wasn't touching anything for the square disappeared.

"So that's how to get through, " Tails observed.

Tails placed her hands on the squares near the one that disappeared. They flashed through the same colors and they two disappeared. When they did Tails noticed something on the other side of the wall. It was glowing a yellow color.

Is that the emerald? Tails thought. Tails touched the squares on the second layer. They too flashed through the colors red, blue, green, yellow. Then they disappeared too. Tails looked again and saw the object. It was indeed that yellow Chaos Emerald.

Tails reached her arm through the hole she had made but she couldn't reach the emerald. So she pressed herself against the wall hoping to speed up the process. The squares flashed through the colors then disappeared. Now there was enough room for Tails to get through. Tails did and walked up to the emerald. The emerald was just floating in the air.

Tails looked beyond the emerald but all she saw was a wall.

Tails grabbed the emerald.

"Now how..." Tails began but suddenly a bright light enveloped her.

Tails blinked then found herself standing back in the underground stadium by the star post. Suddenly, the crowd in the stands busted into cheers. Tails looked at them in a daze. She had down it. She had made it through the Special Zone.

Tails raised the Chaos Emerald in triumph.

Tails turned around to see Macey Mouse, the Mystic Cave Society's temporary leader. She had her arms crossed. She lowered them when she Tails look at her.

"I beat your test, " Tails said, "Now let me and Sonic go."

Macey nodded.

"You have proved your worth, " Macey said, "For not many have accomplished the task that was set in front of you. In your absences Sonic has told us what has happened. If he was your captive I was sure that he would have told us that you were so. but he didn't."

Tails turned to Sonic. He had his arms crossed and he was back in his cloak with his hood down, for apparently they had given it back to him. He also wore a green backpack.

"Thanks Sonic, " Tails said.

Sonic only nodded.

Tails turned to Macey, "Will you be able to help us in the fight against Robotnik?"

Macey shook her head, "No, as I said before the affairs of your kingdom are of no concern to us."

"But if Robotnik concurs Sega Kingdom what makes you think he won't turn on you, " Tails reasoned.

"If he does, " Macey said, "Then we'll fight. but until then, it's none of our business."

Your starting to sound like sonic, Tails thought to herself but then she remembered something.

"What about your leader?" Tails said, "Robotnik still has him."

That got some murmurs from the crowd. It was true Robotnik still had their leader but was that enough to get them to help? Tails looked at Macey. She could she that she was clearing thinking of what they should do.

"hmmm, " Macey said, "I'm afraid we can't help."

This got a few complaints from the crowd. Even Tails didn't understand. Didn't they capture them in the first place because they thought they were working with Robotnik?

"I don't understand?" Tails said.

"You see, " Macey said, "You and Sonic are heading to a place called Emerald Hill Zone to warn the Princess of your kingdom. The problem is we can't be seen in front of them."

"Why not?" Tails asked.

"It's best you not know, " Macey replied.

"Ok, " tails said trying to keep her frustrating in check, "We'll just go now."

"of course, " Macey said.

Tails saw her nod to someone behind tails and instantly she felt a sting in her shoulder. Tails pulled it out and saw that it was one of the darts that hit her before she woke up down there.

"Why'd..." but Tails didn't get to finish as she fell unconscious.

Tails woke up and found herself in the woods. She was on the ground leaning against a tree. Tails looked over to see Sonic wide awake sitting down looking over his map. He had a circular light source that was powered by a Golden Ring for it had grown dark.

"Where d you get that?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at Tails.

"The mice gave it to me, " Sonic said.

"Oh," Tails said, "Do you know where we are?"

"Back in the forest leading to Emerald Hill Zone, " Sonic told her as he went back to his map.

"Are you sure?" Tails asked.

Sonic indicated behind him. Tails looked and saw that just a little off she could see the ocean.

"That doesn't say anything?" Tails said, "After all this could be any old forest by a body of water."

Sonic turned to Tails, "You're not very trusting are you?"

"Oh I find it hard to trust someone who just shot me with a sleeping dart, " Tails said.

"That's why they shot you?" Sonic told her.

"So I would trust them?" Tails asked, "But why'd they do that."

Sonic shook his head, "It's because they don't trust you, " Sonic said, "They know that you're a Guardian so they figured you would tell of their location since they refused to help."

"And they trusted you?" Tails said angrily.

"Well they didn't shoot me?" Sonic said and turned back to his map.

"What?" Tails couldn't believe it. She wouldn't have reveled their location just because they wouldn't help her. She just didn't get why no one would trust her lately. Ever since she escaped Metropolis know one really wanted to trust her with anything. But she couldn't let that get her down. The Mobians she's met since then just haven't been trusting of others anyways.

Tails looked at Sonic. She knew that there was a reason for his attitude. He had almost reveled it to her but whatever it was that was fueling his attitude just blocked him from opening up to her.

Tails sighed. Sonic was just full problems. If only she could she through his attitude to what's really happening underneath. Then maybe, just maybe she could figure out this blue hedgehog. The only she knew about this hedgehog s past was that it was connected to the Chaos Emeralds.

"How many more?" Tails asked.

"How many more what?" Sonic asked back.

"Chaos emeralds, " Tails replied, "The one I got back there makes four. So how many more do you need?"

"Three, " Sonic said.

"May I ask we're their at?" Tails asked.

Sonic sighed, "Why?"

"I was just thinking that maybe your search will go faster if I knew where they were, " Tails replied.

"I'm the fastest thing alive, " Sonic told her, "So I doubt if it'll be faster."

"I was only trying to help, " Tails said.

"You're help isn't needed, " Sonic told her.

"Honestly, " Tails said incredously, "I don't see why you have be such a jerk all the time."

"Well, this jerk is helping you save you're kingdom, " Sonic responded.

"Our kingdom you mean, " Tails shot back.

"Humph, " Sonic said, "I don't call this place my home. Just because I was born here doesn't mean a thing."

Sonic turned back to his map and began to fold it up.

"how can you say that?" Tails asked, "What'd this place ever do to you? You're a hero to everyone in this kingdom?"

Sonic stopped folding his map.

"Since five years ago, yes, " Sonic replied.

Tails was surprised at that. What happened to him before he was known as the Blue blur? Is that why he's isolated himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." Tails began.

"Don't, " Sonic said, "I don't need your pity."

Sonic continued to fold his map. Then he placed it into it's plastic bag.

"Why?" Tails asked, "Why won't you let anyone help you?"

Sonic put the plastic bag into the inside pocket of his cloak. He then stood up and turned his back to Tails. Tails stood up too as Sonic picked up his backpack slinging it over his shoulder and then the other.

"Sonic..." Tails said, " You can trust me Sonic."

"Since your up, " Sonic said without turning around, " we need to get moving."

And with that Sonic turned and walked past Tails. Tails turned around as Sonic continued to walk. Tails just stood there.

What s with this hedgehog, She thought then began to catch up with Sonic. 


	9. Chapter 8: The Ambush

Chapter 8 The Ambush

Sonic and Tails made there way through the woods. According to Sonic, they were almost to Emerald Hill Zone. So they traveled on. They stayed close to the edge as they continued on their way. Tails looked out at the sea as she walked. despite the situation Tails couldn't help but admire the beautiful site of the ocean at night. It seemed so, peaceful. Suddenly, Sonic stopped and Tails bumped into him.

"What?" Tails asked.

"Quiet," Sonic snapped out.

Tails quieted and listened. She couldn't here anything. Tails looked around. All she saw where the trees of the woods unless she looked to her left, then she saw the ocean.

"I don't hear anything?" Tails whispered.

"That's the problem, " Sonic said and indicated up ahead. Tails looked and noticed that the trees began to thin out. They were almost there but what was Sonic talking about.

"It is night time, " Tails told Sonic, "Everyone is probably asleep."

Sonic stood there for another few seconds then he nodded and continued walking. Tails followed.

It didn't take long before Sonic and Tails emerged from the woods and found themselves back in Emerald Hill Zone. Well for Tails at least, for she wasn't even sure if Sonic had ever been to Emerald Hill Zone. Tails looked around. The place looked quiet but more of a peaceful quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Sonic asked.

"Not sure, " Tails replied, "Perhaps they're in the spa? I'm mean their isn't any other buildings around here, besides the Guardian Station and the Warp Train Station but that was blown up."

As Tails looked she noticed a huge white tent a little ways off. On one of the front flaps was a red plus sign. Tails figured it was some kind of makeshift hospital tent.

"Let's check there?" Tails said pointing out the tent Sonic nodded and they were on their way.

Sonic and Tails made it to the tent and went in but strangely the tent was completely empty of Mobians.

"Strange, " Tails said as she looked around. There were many mats and hospital equipment but no patients or even nurses or doctors.

"Maybe the moved them to that Spa you mentioned, " Sonic suggested.

"Could be, " Tails replied, "But It's not really cold out here so I don't get why they would."

Sonic shrugged then headed out the tent. Tails made one last look around before she followed suit.

"Hey Sonic, " Tails asked as they headed in the direction of the Emerald Hill Zone Spa. Sonic tilted his head toward Tails, "I was thinking, you don't think Robotnik..." Tails sentence trailed off.

"It's possible, " Sonic told her and that made Tails feel even worse. If Robotnik had some how come back and taken the Mobians here then what would they do then?

They made it to the Spa. All the windows had their shades drawn and no lights were in them. Tails walked up and pulled open the door. Inside it was just as dark as the rest. And no one was about. Tails uneasiness increased another octave.

"Where do you think they are?" Tails asked but Sonic only shrugged.

"It's been a while since I've been here, " Sonic replied.

"You've come here before?" Tails asked surprisingly.

Sonic nodded, "Yes, and I happen to know of an active Star Post around here."

"Ok, " Tails said, "But wait till we find the others before you go."

"Well, then I'll try make a quick search, " Sonic said and with that he took off down the hall.

Tails walked over to the help desk. The spa was opened twenty-four, seven so why wouldn't there be someone at the desk. Tails looked over and saw a computer that was shut off. Tails went around the desk and sat down. Tails pressed the power button on the computer and oddly it turned on.

Guess they got the power fixed, Tails thought. Tails noticed a desk lamp and flicked the switch but the light didn't turn on.

"Hmm, " Tails said.

Tails pulled open one of the drawers that would normally hold the printer but instead it held something else. For inside was a steel rod and on the rod was a Golden Rings. the steel rod connected to a wire leading to the monitor.

"So that's how they had power, " Tails thought. Tails opened the drawer on the other side and found another Golden Ring.

"Must be a spare, " Tails said to herself.

"What is?"

Tails jumped. She quickly looked to see Sonic standing by her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, " Tails scolded him.

"I didn't, " Sonic said as he crossed his arms.

"Fine, " Tails said, "But did you find anyone?"

Sonic shook his head, "The whole place is empty."

Now what? Tails thought then an idea came to her. Tails picked up the Golden Ring and attached it to her belt.

"Come on let's head to the Guardian station, " Tails said, "I just remembered that the Guardian station has a emergency mobile phone, we should be able to use this to power it on. Maybe the Princess took the people here to Sega Castle."

Sonic nodded. So Tails and Sonic headed out the door to the spa. But As soon as they did they saw something outside that they weren't expecting. For outside was Robotnik standing with a whole group of Robots.

Before they could react they were encaged with in an energy field created by four poles that hadn't been there when they walked in. They were completely trapped. Robotnik only laughed.

"Success, " Robotnik said, "A brilliant Success. I knew that if I followed you with one of my probes I'd eventually find out where you two were going. And it turns out that you were heading to the only remaining Guardians in the Sega Kingdom and for that I thank you."

Tails couldn't believe it. She then remembered something. Back when Sonic and her were hit with those sleeping darts she noticed a smaller object exploding. How could she be so dumb?

"You..." Tails began her anger building, "what did you do with them?"

Robotnik indicated the robots around him.

"why don't you recognize them, " Robotnik said with a laugh, "I call them Robians. It's short for Robotic Mobians."

Then Tails noticed one of the Robians near Robotnik. It was made with a pink metal but Tails recognized the Mobian inside it.

"Princess Sally!" Tails called out.

Robotnik then turned to the Robian, a grin spreading on his face.

"Yes, Princess Sally, " Robotnik said.

"Oh come on Robotnik, " Sonic called out, "Quit wasting my time. If you're going to Robotize us, hurry up and do it."

Robotnik laughed, "In a hurry are we?"

"No, " Sonic replied calmly, "I just hate listening to you gloat. So hurry up and Robotize us all ready."

"Oh, I would Sonic, " Robotnik said a grin spreading on his face, "But I've learned from my past mistakes. For I know that if I drop the field to get you into the robotizer You'll only escape."

Robotnik reached into his inner shirt, "So no, You're been to much of a quill in my side for me to simply Robotize you. So instead," Robotnik pulled out a gun and grinned, "I'm just going to shoot you right here and now. I'd say it was nice knowing you but... it hasn't."

Tails eyes went wide as Robotnik aimed the gun at Sonic. Tails turned to Sonic who only stood there calmly. How can he be so calm?

"Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog, " Robotnik said and fired.

That's when things started happening. Sonic quickly ran out of the ways and grabbed the Golden Ring off Tails belt as the bullet sailed into one of the four post sort circuiting it. Then Sonic threw the Ring Tails had at the another post on the left side. The ring hit the post and started absorbing the rings energy, but the power was to much and the post overloaded. Leaving an opening in the field.

Sonic turned to Robotnik.

"Good-bye, " Sonic said then he quickly swept Tails off her feet and dashed off carrying Tails.

"Curse you, Sonic!" Robotnik yelled after the Sonic and Tails.

Sonic ran straight into the forest while carrying Tails in his arms. He then found a group of caves farther in so he stopped there and sat Tails down.

"Wait here, " Sonic said and he left.

Tails was to much in a daze from what had just happened. Sonic had saved them. But not only that but he had sped her out of their in his arms. Now she knew why she refused Sonic's offer to carry her to Emerald Hill Zone before.

So Tails sat there. She wasn't sure what Sonic was doing but her thoughts were to jumbled for her to think straight. Her Heart beat was pumping a mile a minute. So Tails sat trying to calm herself down. She knew that she'd need to come up with a new plan. For her plan had been to warn Princess Sally and the Guardians in Emerald Hill Zone but it turned out that Robotnik beat her here. Now Tails was the last Guardian left. For when the King summoned the Guardians to take on Robotnik he summoned all the Guardians. Which made things all the more sad when she saw all the transport ships crash. So what was she suppose to do now? She was out of options but she knew that she had to do something or Robotnik would take over the entire Sega Kingdom.

Suddenly, Tails heard some leafs crunching outside the cave. Tails quickly scooted back into the shadow's of the cave for she knew that if it was Sonic he would have just come straight in. So Tails waited as the crunching became louder. All the while Tails heart began to beat faster and faster. What was it? Did one of the Robians follow her there?

Then she saw it. A figure at the door. Tails braced herself, so she wouldn't move. She couldn't see exactly who or what it was because of their wasn't enough light.

"Is anyone there?" the figured called out.

Tails then faintly recognized the voice but who's was it. Tails was unsure of what to do. Tails wasn't sure if Robians could talk or if they even used the Mobians voice that was inside them. Of course, she also didn't know if a Robian would bother to ask if there was anyone there. So Tails decided to test her luck.

"Who're you?" Tails called out hoping to mask her fast beating heart.

"I'm Jazz, " The figure called out. Then Tails remembered him. Jazz was Dash's brother, one of the flight brothers.

"Jazz is that really you?" Tails asked she was somewhat relieved to know it was someone she knew, well sort of.

In response Jazz pulled out something from his pocket. He press something and a light illuminated out of it's end. Jazz then pointed the flash light up to his face and Tails could see that he wasn't a Robian.

Tails then walked over to him.

"Jazz, " Tails said as she reached the glow of the light which Jazz and turned to the floor.

"Officer Tails, " Jazz said slightly confused, "I thought you were with the King?"

"I was, " Tails told him, "but something terrible has happened."

Tails began to tell Jazz of the events that had happened.

"Then Sonic left me here, " Tails said as she wrapped up her story. They were both inside the cave now. Jazz had turned off his flash light just incase Robotnik or one of his Robians came by.

"Where do you think he went?" Jazz asked.

"Oh not far off, " A voice from the Cave entrance said. Both Jazz and Tails turned to see Sonic standing there.

"Sonic!" Tails said as Sonic came went over to where the other two were, "We did you go?"

"To get the Emerald near here, " Sonic told her.

"What?" Tails screamed, " How can you think of your stinking Chaos Emerald at a time like this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, " Sonic countered, "All you need to know that as long as I'm helping out, I'm going after any and all Chaos Emeralds that are close."

"Oh yeah?" Tails said her anger showing, "But you left me here? I could have been captured by Robotnik. Jazz here found me what makes you think that one of those Robians could have found me?"

"At least I would have been away from you constant complaining, " Sonic shot back.

Tails had it. She threw a slap at Sonic but Sonic caught her hand.

"But, " Sonic said, "I left you here because it's safer. The Star Post was close by Emerald Hill Zone. If you had gone with me, You would have gotten captured."

Tails pulled back her hand and Sonic let go. She then turned around and walked a to the wall.

"You still didn't have to be a jerk about it, " Tails said in a low voice.

"I really don't care, " Sonic told her, "To be honest you're slowing me down."

"Then just leave, " Tails yelled at him, "If that's the way you think."

"whoa whoa whoa, " Jazz who had been standing there watching the entire thing, "Listen, Sonic we need you're help. Without it, we probably wouldn't stand a chance. So please don't leave."

"Humph, " Sonic said as he crossed his arms, "Fine I'll stay. But once this is over, I'm leaving."

"No one will stop you, " Tails shot back.

"Good, " Sonic replied.

"Ok then, " Jazz said, "We need to think of what we're going to do next. So any suggestions?"

Jazz turned to Sonic, "How did you stop him last time Sonic?"

"I cut his arm off, " Sonic simply said.

Tails turned around at that.

"What did you say?" Tails couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I said, " Sonic told her a little annoyance in his voice, "I cut his arm off. I Spun Dashed into his arm severing it. After that he opened up some kind of portal and left."

Tails turned her head down. She was feeling a bit queasy. That did explain why Robotnik had the mechanical arm.

"Well, that's not at all how the legend was, " Jazz muttered, "But anyways. The best thing I could think of would be for Sonic to finish the job."

Tails turned to Jazz, "What? Kill him?"

"That's not a bad idea, " Sonic said, "That way he won't be able to anything like this again."

"But you can't just kill him, " Tails said she knew that Robotnik was a monster but she just couldn't find it in her to just kill him.

"Oh, and why not?" Sonic said, "It's the fastest and most simplest solution."

"We're not going to kill him, " Tails said, "And that's final."

"Whatever you say, " Sonic said, "How do you propose we stop him then."

"We destroy his robotizer, " Tails said, "With out that he can't Robotize any more Mobians."

"Then what?" Sonic said, "He still has his army of Robians."

"There might be a way, " Jazz said and Sonic and Tails turned to him.

"How?" Tails asked.

"The Golden Rings, " Jazz said, "They can overload the systems of the Robians. I know that because that's how my brother saved me...right before they took him."

"That's going to be allot of rings, " Sonic said.

"Not necessarily, " Jazz said, "If we can amplify the power of one ring we'll be able to reach them all at the same time. Of course they'd all have to be in range."

"Not a problem, " Sonic said, "If we take out Robotnik's Robotizer that'll draw his attention. After that, I could hold them there while you two arm whatever it is that we'll amplify the ring's power."

"but what could do that?" Tails wondered.

"that's the easy part, " Jazz said, "In each major city there is a tower. That tower is the City's power which is generated by Golden Rings."

"Yeah I know of that, " Tails said, "But how's that going to work. We need to broad cast the Rings power not send it through cables."

"Well, " Jazz explained, "You see each tower has an emergency function. They built in a broad casting ability in case there's an emergency and the cables are cut. It dangerous to have it on for a long period of time which is why it's only use in emergencies."

"It could work, " Tails said. "But it'll take time to get there."

"Funny you should mention that, " Jazz said.

Jazz walked past Tails and to the Cave's back wall. He then press on a small rock on the side wall. Suddenly, the back wall slid down to revealed a run way that lead deep inside the cave.

"Where's this lead too?" Tails asked Jazz.

"The Tornado Mark 1, " Jazz said, "this is our special storage me and my brother made some time ago. It's the reason why I was here in the first place."

"I see, " Tails said, "Well let's get going."

Jazz nodded and the three of them went down the ramp. At the bottom was a red two-seater biplane.

Jazz got into the front of the plane while Tails got into the back. Jazz flipped a switch and the panel started glowing for him to read.

"Looks like we have to make a pit stop, " Jazz said.

"To get some water right?" Tails asked she was already preparing herself mentally for the flight.

"No, " Jazz said, "We need gas. We never bothered to exchange the oil spark plug because we've been using the tornado Mark 2."

"Oh, " Tails said, "Do you know of any places that sell oil? Most places don't."

"Not really, " Jazz said, "But I do know of a place where we can get oil for free."

"Where?" Tails asked.

"Oil Ocean Zone, " Jazz said.

"oh, there, " Tails said, "yeah there'll be plenty of oil there."

Jazz turned to Sonic. Who was standing by the Tornado.

"You know where that is?" Jazz asked.

Sonic nodded.

"I'll see you there, " Sonic said and he took off.

"Ok, " Jazz said he put on his seat belt and Tails did the same. Dash then pulled a pair of goggles down over his eyes and Tails did the same with the goggles she had been wearing. Jazz flipped a switch and the Tornado's propeller began to spin.

"Hang on, " Jazz said, "With all the trees this might get a little bumpy.

Oh great, Tails thought. 


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan

Chapter 9 The Plan

If Tails didn't like flying before she really didn't like it now. When Jazz flew the Tornado Mark 1 out of the cave he immediately swung the Tornado straight up. Tails screamed as the g-force hit her. Jazz expertly flew the Tornado up past the tree and into the sky. He then turned the Tornado to his right and they were on their way.

"You ok back there?" Jazz asked as he turned his head to see Tails. But Tails was to frightened to answer. She had her arm rest in the tightest death grip that she could possible muster. Her eyes where also shut tight.

"Forgot about you fear of flying, " Jazz said, "Dash told me about it after he came back. I was wondering why you were looking so nerves back then. But sorry about that, it was the best way to clear the trees."

Tails wanted to respond but she couldn't. For someone with a fear of not only flying but of heights she sure was doing a lot of it lately.

Jazz turned back around.

It took awhile but Tails' fear began to calm down. She slowly let go of her arm rests and loosen her eye lids but she kept them shut. They sat in silence, for the only sounds were the sound of the propeller spinning and the motor running. Listening to the sounds Tails began to realize just how tired she was. Besides her two unexpected naps she hadn't really gotten any sleep since last morning. If it was last morning, since she didn't know how long she was out by the sleeping darts. So Tails fell asleep.

The next thing Tails knew she was shaken awake by Jazz. Tails got up and looked around. They were on the ground again.

"We're here, " Jazz said.

Tails looked around. They were indeed in Oil Ocean Zone. You see before this zone was known as Great Valley Zone. For there was a ring of giant hills. In the center of the hills was a valley. However, back when oil was used in most engines, the Sega Kingdom began drilling for oil around the Kingdom. They found the that Great Valley had a good source or it. So the Kingdom set up a few drilling towers. But an accident occurred and the oil spilled all over the valley eventually filling it up. Due to the oil the grass on the hills had all dried up. The King tried to get some people to clean it up but the mess was just too big. So they just left it. Then they renamed it Oil Ocean Zone.

Jazz currently had the Tornado Mark 1 on one of the hills. Tails looked out over the lake of Oil. She could also see parts of the old drilling towers sticking out of the oil.

"Sad isn't it?" Jazz asked, "To think that this used to be a beautiful place."

Tails nodded and she got out of the Tornado as Jazz did the same.

"You seen Sonic any where?" Tails asked.

Jazz shook his head, "No."

"Well let's get started then, " Tails said, "Got anything to put the oil in?"

Jazz went to a section behind the second seat of the Tornado. He pulled open a panel to reveal a small storage area. Inside there were two empty two gallon jugs. Jazz took them out and offered one to Tails.

"These will do, " Jazz said as Tails took the one offered to her. They both took off the lids then they went to the edge of the oil lake and dipped their jugs into it. It took a few seconds for the jugs to fill up then they went back to the Tornado. Jazz opened up the fuel tank and began to pour in the oil into it. Jazz emptied his jug and gave it to Tails as she gave him her full one.

"There's a towel in the storage, " Jazz said as he poured that one into the Tornado's fuel tank, "Wipe that jug down and put it back in there."

So Tails picked up the towel, and wiped down the jug. She then replaced the lid and put the jug and the towel back into the storage.

"I see you guys are about done, " Tails heard a voice say. She turned around to see Sonic walking up to them.

"Where've you been?" Tails asked.

Sonic pointed to an area on one of the other hills. If Tails squinted she could make out a Star Post.

"Another one?" Tails said. she sighed, "Whatever, I'm not getting into it."

"Good, " Sonic replied.

Jazz walked up to the storage area and pulled out the towel Tails used.

"Well, at least that explains how he knows of this place, " Jazz said.

Sonic nodded as Jazz started wiping down the jug in his hands.

"So how many do you have left to get?" Jazz asked conversationally.

"One, " Sonic said.

"Really?" Jazz said, "That's impressive."

"Hey, I got one of them, " Tails told Jazz.

"Seriously?" Jazz asked surprised.

"Yep, " Tails said, "It was tough but thanks to my flying ability..."

"Wait, " Jazz interrupted, "You can fly?"

Tails nodded, "I found out, not to long ago, actually. If I spin my two tails fast enough I can fly."

"Well, " Jazz said then let out a small laugh, "Now that's ironic."

"What is?" Tails asked.

"You're afraid of heights yet you can fly?" Jazz told her.

At first Tails wanted to get angry at Jazz but then when she thought about it, it was ironic. How she feared flying and heights yet she could fly.

"Yeah I guess it is, " Tails said, "But before we get going let's go over what we're going to do."

Jazz nodded, "Right."

"Ok first off all, " Tails said, "Me and Jazz will hang back as Sonic goes in to take out the Robotizer."

Sonic nodded.

"Then Sonic will signal us and we'll fly in and go to the Energy tower, " Tails said.

"We'll need a ring, " Jazz brought out, "We could go into the reserves..."

"Not necessary, " Sonic said he swung his backpack over and pulled out a half an orb light. It was attached to a Golden Ring which was the light's power source. Sonic took off the ring and placed the light back into his back pack.

"That'll do, " Jazz said as he accepted the ring from Sonic.

"How about the signal?" Tails said.

"How about a machine exploding?" Sonic asked, "If I smash through that Robotizer it'll blow up."

"That'll do, " Jazz said, "But you sure it will?"

"I've done it before, " Sonic replied.

"All right, " Jazz said.

"Ok, " Tails said, "After we get to the Energy Tower, we'll activate the emergency backup power using the ring..."

"Crank it up to full power. Then no more Robians, " Jazz said.

"Just one problem, " Tails said as she just realized it, "Robotnik's battle ship."

"Oh don't worry about that, " Jazz said, "If we crank that that energy wave to full power it'll take out his Battle ship too."

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"I've tested it once, " Jazz said, "In one of me and my brothers shows."

"Seriously?" Tails asked.

"Well, " Jazz said, "We thought it'd do the opposite effect. So we had this special plane and we were trying to amp up it's power so we could really fast... turns out the ship's power overloaded and shut it down."

"But can it overload a battle ship?" Sonic asked.

"The energy wave was only at half , " Jazz said.

"Ok then, " Tails said thinking on how she'd get her revenge for what Robotnik did to all of those Guardians, "Then once he's crashed We'll apprehend him."

Jazz nodded.

"Only one question now, " Jazz said, "Do we wait till morning or do it now?"

"What time is it?" Tails asked.

Jazz looked into the panel of the Tornado, "It's three in the morning."

"I suggest we do it now, " Sonic said.

"Aren't you tired?" Tails asked him, "I mean I had a nap over here, not to mention the two unexpected ones. But have you slept at all recently?"

"That's not important, " Sonic said, "We don't know if Robotnik knows we're here. He could have a probe following us again and if we stop to sleep we may not wake up again."

"I understand, " Jazz said, "But you have to remember Sonic, we can't have you passing out on us."

"I'll be fine, " Sonic told them.

"Well, let's go then, " Tails said.

Sonic nodded and he took off. Tails then got into the Tornado as Jazz did the same.

"Contact, " Jazz said as he pressed a button and the Tornado's propeller began to spin.

"Take it easy on the lift off this time, " Tails said to Jazz.

"Right, " Jazz said, "Wouldn't want you to get to queasy before we get there."

And with that Jazz started the bi-plane forward. Then after building enough speed he took to the skies.

"Here we go, " Jazz said.

The Robotizer was a huge black machine. Mobians were placed on the inside of this incredible machine and robotic parts are inserted onto the Mobian in question. This particular Robotizer could perform this task on multiple Mobians at once. But only when it's set up properly. When it was still onboard the Bad Egg mark 2 it was compressed and could only robotize one Mobian at a time.

The Robotizer sat on the outer boarder of Metropolis. It was of course heavily guarded by not only Robians but a giant Ape-like machine Robotnik called a Badnik. This Badnik is fueled by one of the few Golden Rings Robotnik managed to get a hold of during his first visit to Mobius. The Badnik was not only strong but had a duel Machine Gun that could extend from his hands. The final measure of security that Robotnik placed on the Robotizer was an electric fence with barbwire on the top and Sonic took all this in as he watched hidden behind a building not far off.

The Building wasn't in the best of shape considering it had been in the cross fire of Robotnik's concur of Metropolis. So Sonic stood by one of it's shattered windows. He then took off his backpack and cloak and placed it on the inside of the building. He did this so he could go all out while taking out the Robotizer. The problem was that if Sonic had those things on he was unable to use any of his spin attack moves. And Sonic was going to need the use of them.

Sonic waked to the edge of the building and took another look. Most of the guards were standing around, waiting. Sonic knew, of course, that once he made his presence known they'd open fire on him and more then likely call in more. Exactly what he wanted. For Sonic, Tails, and Jazz's plan to work all or most of the Robians had to be within the city limits. Of course Sonic knew that with the destruction of the Robotizer, Robotnik would come running.

Time to get moving, Sonic thought.

Sonic dashed out from the corner of the building and headed straight for the Robotizer and like expected once Sonic had made it half way the Robians and the Badnik opened fire. That didn't stop Sonic as he expertly dodged the enemy fire.

Sonic made it to the gate and with one spin dash Sonic was through. He did feel a little as he hit the fence but he was moving so fast it didn't phase him much. Once Sonic was inside the Robians advanced on him. Sonic did make careful moves as to not harm any of the Mobians that would be inside them but that only went so far as he slammed on into another advancing group. A lot of them had blown circuits but nothing to sever has they scrambled to get up.

Then the Badnik entered as he charged directly at Sonic. but Sonic side stepped the Badnik and it ran straight at the electric fence breaking another hole into it. The extra bit of fence clinked to the Badnik and the left over juice from the power surged into the Badnik. It must have fired a chip because the Badnik then went crazy has it started rampaging around. Breaking down part of the fence and smashing through other Robians.

That's when Sonic got an idea. He quickly ran in front of the Robotizer so that he was in between the Badnik and the Robotizer.

"Hey Badnik!" Sonic called out to the Badnik.

The Badnik heard and turned towards Sonic. It banged on it's chest and screamed. Then it charged full speed at Sonic. Sonic waited till the Badnik was almost on him the he ran up the side of the Robotizer. The Badnik didn't have time to change direction as it plowed straight into the Robotizer. Sonic jumped off it as the Robotizer started sparking. Quickly, Sonic cleared the area back to the building he placed his cloak and backpack. Sonic then turned around to see the Robotizer ignite.

Sonic got his things and put them on. A small explosion was let off by the Robotizer.

Now, Sonic thought, to find that last active Star Post.

Sonic pulled out his map and checked. Sonic pointed to where he had placed a red circle around a name. The name read, Metropolis. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Burst

Chapter 10 The Burst

"There's the signal, " Jazz said as he saw the explosion through a pair of binoculars.

Tails and Jazz were inside the Tornado flying towards Metropolis. Jazz had thought they would have to land and wait for Sonic s signal but it turned out that Sonic had managed to destroy the Robotizer before they even got there.

"Good, " Tails said her eyes were still shut, "Head to the tower then."

"Right, " Jazz said but then he turned to Tails, "Um.. I know you're afraid of heights and stuff but... you're going to need to keep you're eyes open."

"But, " Tails said. She wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She would need to see what was going on around them, "Ok fine."

Tails slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Jazz's back. Beyond him was the sky.

"Just don't look straight down, " Jazz told her, "Just keep you're eyes straight."

"R-right, " Tails said.

So Jazz maneuvered the Tornado to angle it towards the Energy Tower. It didn't take long but they were all ready at the edge of the city.

"We've got company, " Jazz said.

Coming up fast on the Tornado was were two black hovercrafts.

"What do we do?" Tails asked.

"Knock 'em out of the sky, " Jazz said. Jazz pointed the front of the plane towards one of the closing in hovercrafts. Then he pulled a trigger on the control lever. The Tornado began to fire white energy rays on the hovercraft. It took the Robian of guards and the blew up the hovercraft he was on.

Suddenly, two more hovercrafts began to advance on the tornado.

Jazz took out the Golden Ring from his pocket and held it back to Tails.

"here take this, " Jazz told her and Tails did.

"We going to have a change in plans, " Jazz told her.

Jazz then quickly turned the Tornado to the right barely missing the shots of one of the black hovercrafts.

"What is it?" Tails asked as she attached the Ring to her belt as Jazz kept up his aerial maneuvers.

"First of all does you're gun work?" Jazz asked.

Tails looked down where her electronic pistol was still safely in it's hostel.

"I-I'm not sure, " Tails admitted. She was sure that when Robotnik unleashed his EMP burst on the fleet of transport ships that it had also been drained of it's power. No power no shots.

"Test it, " Jazz said, "Those things charge through a solar battery. It should be ready now."

Tails took out her gun. It wasn't easy for she was sitting down and Jazz's constant turns of the Tornado wasn't helping.

She then pointed the gun straight up.

"Here goes, " She said and pulled the trigger.

Instantly, the gun let loose a bolt of energy.

"Looks like it works, " Jazz said as Tails retracted her hand.

"Yeah, " Tails said "But why does it matter?"

"You see that balcony over there?" Jazz said, "The one close to the top of the Energy Tower."

"Y-Yeah, " Tails said.

"You'll have to reach it, " Jazz said.

"What?" Tails asked, "You want me to jump out of the plane?"

"You said you could fly?" Jazz said.

"Well, yeah, " Tails admitted, "But..."

"listen, " Jazz said, "I'm not going to be able to land, so if you don't go now..."

"But, I-I can w-wait, " Tails said.

"You don't understand, " Jazz said, "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I'm a great pilot but these things are more advanced. But don't worry, I'll cover you the best I can. That gun and energy Shield of your's will have to do the rest.

"but I don't know how to activate the Energy wave?" Tails said.

"There's a label, " Jazz said as he once again barely avoided a shot from another hovercraft.

"Now get going, " Jazz said.

Tails didn't have much chose. If she stayed their mission could end right there. So Tails unbuckled her seat belt. She the gripped her gun. She then braced herself. For she was about to jump out of an aircraft. The first time she did it was out of panic but this time she was completely aware of what she was doing. She stood up but just as she did Jazz made another sharp turn and Tails was flung from the Tornado.

Quickly, Tails spun her tails and her decent was slowed, then stopped all together. This was truly a nightmare for Tails. For not only was she high above the ground but she also had an air fight going on around. Tails quickly activated her shield. She then adjusted herself and headed towards the energy tower.

"whoa, " Tails said as she dodged an incoming hovercraft. She quickly moved her shield so it was between her and hovercraft. She then aimed and loosed three shots. Two of them missed flying off to the side while the third struck the back of the seat. Tails quickly turned back to the balcony. The distance was closing.

Almost there, Tails thought to herself.

Suddenly Tails turned around as she heard another approaching hovercraft. She moved her shield as the hovercraft shot. The shots his the shield and ricocheted off. Then Tails loosed two shots of her own. Both of them landed into the hovercrafts engine and it exploded.

Tails turned back to her goal. finally she made it as she touched down on the balcony. The balcony lead to a door. But the door. Tails tried the handle but it was locked.

"I don't have time for this, " Tails said as she loosed two shots into the door handle. Tails then pushed the door and it swung open.

Inside was a metal column. there was a sign on it that read. "Emergency, Power use only."

Below the sign was a node that Tails guess control the power level. Below that was a small red button.

"Welcome back, Officer Tails, " A voice called out from a speaker.

Tails turned back towards the balcony and walked to it. Out side was the black battle ship of Robotnik's.

"I see that you've destroyed my Robotnizer, " Robotnik said through the speakers, "Or more precise that blue hedgehog. But no matter such things can be rebuilt."

Tails turned back to the console. Now that Robotnik's battle ship was there. Now was the perfect time to launch the energy wave. Tails went over to the console and turned the knob all the way to the right. Then she pressed the red button. Then a tray slid out from the platform. It was just the right size to place the Golden Ring.

"Now that you have made my life easier by coming to me, " Robotnik said, "I believe I'll get rid of you now."

Tails placed the Golden ring on the tray and the tray slid back into the column. Then a red glow began at the bottom of the column. The Glow continued on up the column until it reached the top. Then the wave was send out. It was a yellow color and it spread out. in all direction. Tails looked at her shield as it brighten in power then fizzled out. Tails then holstered her gun. Tails looked back at the open door to the outside. The wave was already progressing fast as it hit a few of the black hovercrafts and continued on. Tails could hear their engines as it grew it power then a spark and the engines shut off. They began to fall.

Tails stepped out onto the balcony to see that the wave had extended. The wave then hit the rest of the black hovercrafts and they all one by one shut off and fell. But Tails noticed something. The Tornado wasn't in the air any more.

Where'd it go? Tails wondered as she looked around. Then she saw a hint of red down on the street. Tails breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Jazz next to the Tornado. Tails then looked up as she heard the sound of another engine increasing. But this engine was louder than the rest. It was the Black Battle ship.

Tails looked as sparks flew from the battle ship. Then it just stopped. The engine, the speakers, all down. Then it fell, down to the ground. As it hit an explosion of sparks was sent into the air.

They had did it. They had won. Tails looked over the streets of Metropolis as many Robians laid on the ground motionless. As she continued to watch many Mobians emerged from their robotic shells. They were all fine. Tails couldn't help smiling to herself. This was the perfect ending to a horrible nightmare.

But all was not done. Not far off in the Metropolis Central Park. There was a monument. The thing itself wasn't as important but what laid on the inside of the monument that mattered. For the monument covered over the Star Post of Metropolis. If you opened up a small hatch on the side you would be able to get access to the Star Post.

It was at this very Star Post that a brown cloak and a green back-pack sat as it's owner was busy collecting the Emerald from the Star Post. But not for long as a figure stepped up to the items on the ground. The figure picked up the back pack and smiled for the figure was none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik.

Robotnik walked over to a small round shaped hovercraft. Robotnik got in and sat down in the chair. This was his specially designed egg'o mattic hovercraft. Robotnik opened a panel on the dash and placed a Golden Ring into it. He closed the panel then pressed another button. Then the Hover craft powered on. Robotnik pressed a few more buttons and the egg'omatic hover craft ascended into the air.

Then a flash appeared and Sonic emerged from the Special Zone.

"Looking for something?" Robotnik asked and his voice was amplified through speakers. The hover craft had ascended to above the buildings.

Sonic looked at Robotnik as Robotnik held up his back pack.

"You know, " Robotnik told him, "These Emeralds are quite powerful. So I think I'll keep them."

"ROBOTNIK!" Sonic yelled as he began to run up the side of the buildings. But Robotnik's hover craft was already out of reach.

Robotnik's hovercraft flew upwards until it was high in the air right next to a small cubed shaped device. Then he pressed a button on the Egg'omatic hovercraft's panel. The cube device then opened and inside a black portal began to expand. It didn't take long before the portal grew to the size a huge building. Then out of the portal came a huge object.

This object was a round shaped space craft. Once the Craft was out of the portal the portal shrunk back down and the cube closed then it flew to Robotnik. Robotnik picked up the cube, then pressed another button and a hatch opened on the huge craft. Robotnik flew his Egg'o matic hovercraft into the huge air craft.

Tails watched as the huge ship came out of a portal.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked.

Just then Tails caught the site of something blue running in the direction of the aircraft.

"Sonic!" Tails called out but he didn't respond.

Then a voice spoke. The sound was coming through speakers from the huge Air craft.

"I realized that you would attempt something like this, " Robotnik's voice called out through the speakers, "If you're wondering how I got here let me inform you. I was never in the Bad Egg mark 2. I knew that Sonic would eventually come to get the last emerald that was here in Metropolis. So I waited. Once Sonic had went for the emerald I stole the six that he had. Well You may have taken away my Robians and my other air crafts. But I saved the best for last. This is the ultimate Battle Ship. It's unbeatable. It's my greatest creation. The Death Egg." 


	12. Chapter 11: The Death Egg

Chapter 11 The Death Egg.

Tails stood there in shock as she stared at the Death Egg in the morning light. How can they expect to take on something that big?

"Let me give you a small taste of it's power, " Robotnik said from inside the humongous battle ship.

Suddenly, two big yellow beams of energy shot out of the Death Egg and headed towards the Energy Town. Tails jumped out of the tower and spun her tails to clear the tower as fast as she could. When the beams hit the tower, the tower exploded and the shock wave sent Tails forward. She cleared the wave then she flew down to the ground.

Robotnik was laughing.

"It took me years to finish this thing, " Robotnik said, "I had to use a good majority of the power rings I had collected but it was worth."

Tails looked as the Death Egg began to head towards the sea. There was a sea not far from one of the edges of Metropolis and that's the one the Death Egg was heading.

"Now, let's see what happens if I blow up you're central power supply, " Robotnik said and Tails could just picture him with a grin on his face.

Tails watched as the Death Egg continued on it's path. She had to stop him. She didn't know how but she knew she did.

Tails quickly ran to where she saw the Tornado mark 1. As she arrived she gasped.

"Jazz!" Tails said as she ran to Jazz who was lying down next to the Tornado. Not far from him was a piece of debris.

Tails knelt down and checked his pulse. It was still there but barely.

Tails looked back in the direction of the Death Egg. Sonic was heading after it, but she knew that there wasn't much he could do since the Death Egg was way up in the sky. Unless Sonic could fly.

Unless Sonic could fly... Tails looked at the Tornado. There was one way for Sonic to get to the Death Egg. Since, Jazz was out cold only she could pilot it.

Without hesitation, Tails moved Jazz so he was out of the way then she hopped into the Tornado's pilot seat. Tails had never flown an air plane before but she's seen others do it so she didn't think it was that hard. All she had to do was move the lever in the direction she wanted to tilt the plane. To fire just squeeze the trigger.

Tails pressed the start button and the Tornado's engine sprung to life. Tails wasn't sure of how it survived the power surge but she didn't care at the moment. Tails then maneuvered the plane forward. It began to pick up speed. Then the plane reached it's take off speed.

Now or never, Tails thought then she pulled back on the lever. The Tornado began to rise into the air. Tails felt a slight lurk in her stomach.

Have to focus, Tails thought, Can't let fear keep me down.

The Tornado reached above the buildings heights. Tails then made sure she kept herself from looking down then she angled the red bi-plane's wings towards the Death Egg.

Sonic was on the move. He was chasing the Death Egg even through he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach it. When the Death Egg flew over the water Sonic just followed suit as his speed kept him from sinking.

What was Sonic's plan? Not even he knew. But what he did know was that he had to get on board that thing. If he wanted those Emeralds back he'd just have too.

The chase took Sonic and the Death Egg out into the middle of the ocean. Once there, clouds began to seat in. They weren't storm clouds, they were more like fog clouds. Sonic did his best to keep his eyes on the Death Egg. If only he was up there with it. Flying above the clouds.

Then Sonic heard a noise. It was small at first but then began to pick up in speed but what could it be. Then the noise began more audible and Sonic could tell. It was an engine. A small one, like the one in the...

"Need a lift?" Sonic heard a voice call out. Sonic looked a sure enough flying close by was the Tornado with Tails as it's pilot. Sonic was surprised to see Tails flying it but it didn't matter to him. Tails maneuvered the bi-plane close and Sonic jumped into the back seat.

"Where s Jazz?" Sonic asked.

"He was knocked out by some debris, " Tails said, "This is our only option."

Sonic nodded that he under stood and Tails pulled back on the lever and the Tornado rose into the clouds and beyond. Once there they could see the Death Egg Clearly. Tails gave the Tornado the gas and the headed towards the Death Egg. It wasn't long before the Death Egg's speakers crackled to life.

"What's this?" Robotnik pondered, "Surely you're not thinking of taking on my Death Egg with you're puny little plane?"

There was a pause as if Robotnik was waiting for them to respond.

"Well, " Robotnik said, "You fools must have a death wish and my Death Egg will happily supply."

The Death Egg then opened fire on the Tornado. The twin yellow laser began flying towards the Tornado. Tails then moved the plane so the lasers flew on by.

"Hmmm..." Robotnik said from the Death Egg, "Looks like two lasers won't be enough."

The number of lasers increased to four. Tails did her best as she guided the Tornado through the onslaught. Tails would have stopped to be impressed but she had to keep her focus.

"Seems that flying with your tails isn't the only thing your good at, " Robotnik said, "No matter."

Tails kept up her maneuvers as Robotnik added six more lasers to the onslaught. But Tails was a natural as she piloted the Tornado through the maze of laser fire. The Tornado just responded easily to Tails' touch. Even Sonic was amazed at Tails skills as she grew ever closer to the Death Egg. Robotnik, however, wasn't so thrilled about Tails skills. In fact, he was getting angry.

"What?" Robotnik said as Tails once again avoided a tricky sequence of laser fire, "How did you..."

The distance between the Tornado and the Death Egg decreased and the more it did the more Robotnik's frustration increased.

"That's it, " Robotnik said, "Time to unleash the big one."

"What's the big one, " Tails wondered.

A charging sound began and Tails saw that the Death Egg was building power below it. The Death Egg then rotated so it's bottom was now facing the Tornado. And Tails saw a huge laser Cannon.

"Good-Bye, " Robotnik said.

Tails quickly pushed the lever forward to send the Tornado into a sharp dive as a giant red beam came at them. The Beam barely missed them.

"Impossible!" Robotnik yelled out, "No matter, let's see you do that again.

The laser cannon redirected it's angle as it began to charge again. Tails had turned her dive into as swoop to swing below the Death Egg and to it's other side. The Laser Cannon fired and followed the Tornado movement. The Tornado finished it's swoop just as the laser ran out and began to charge again. The Tornado was closer the Death Egg.

"Head Above it, " Sonic told Tails.

Tails angled the Tornado and boosted it's speed to maximum power. She then angled the Tornado so that it flew over the Death Egg just as it began to unleash another Laser was launched. This time, however, it'd didn't follow Tails all the way as it couldn't flip the Death Egg upside down.

Tails then heard Sonic as he began to get out of his seat. She then understood what he was planning. Tails then turned the Tornado into a dive as Sonic then jumped out. Sonic had timed his jump perfectly so that he was headed straight for the side hatch. Sonic then spun into a ball.

"It's up to you now, " Tails said as she changed the Tornado's course.

Sonic's fall smacked him into the hatch and through it. The Death Egg then began to turn back right side up and Sonic neared the floor that was right itself. Sonic slid on it till he slowed down. The floor then was back to it's normal position and Sonic turned his remain momentum into a speed boost as he began to run through the halls of the Death Egg. He had to find the power The Chaos Emeralds, as well as the power supply to the Death Egg.

"Hello Sonic, " Robotnik said through a PA system in the Death Egg, "Welcome Aboard the Death Egg. Where it'll be you're out doing."

Suddenly, area began to open reviled small laser cannons in the walls. They all opened fire. None of them hit Sonic for he his speed and agility kept him out of the laser s reach. Sonic proceeded through the Death Egg as he avoided the laser fire from various cannons.

Sonic then torn through a door. Inside Sonic saw a huge generator. Sonic advanced towards it when two laser s cut his path. Sonic looked to see, not another cannon but a Robot. But this was no ordinary Robot for it was shaped like a crud version of Robotnik only Twice the size.

"I think not, " Robotnik's came from within the Robot.

"Robotnik what did you do with the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked their was no joy in his voice.

"See for yourself, " Robotnik said as he pointed towards the generator. Sonic saw a clear glass, inside of it were the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic made another Dash towards the generator only to be cut short as another laser landed in front of him.

"You see Sonic, " Robotnik said, "I learned my lesson from last time. This Suit is made of an alloy that even you can't cut through. If you don't believe me, try for yourself."

Sonic then ran up to the Robot and attacked it with a spin attack. But like Robotnik said Sonic's attack felled to penetrate. Robotnik then grabbed Sonic and flung him at the generator. As Sonic hit the generator he was met with a massive shock and he fell to the floor.

"The generator is covered in a electric field, " Robotnik explained, "I doubt it'll be enough to knock you out but give it enough time..."

Sonic then got up. This fight was not going well for him. Robotnik then fired two lasers from the Robot's hands. Dodged and the laser s hit the generator and fizzled out.

"That's not going to work, " Robotnik said.

Sonic then ran to the other side of the generator.

"Playing hide and seek are we, " Robotnik said as he walked to the other side, "or do you just need a breather?"

Robotnik launched another laser at Sonic as he dashed around the corner.

"You can keep this up for as long as you like, " Robotnik said, "But eventually, you'll tire out."

Robotnik stepped a few from the generator. Then he launched a laser at the two sides of the of the generator. The Laser s recherch off the wall and crossed where Sonic was. Sonic quickly jumped to avoid the lasers.

"You see, " Robotnik said, "It's useless to play your little game of ring-a round the generator. Robotnik calculated another angle and sent another laser bouncing off the wall. Sonic avoided those two.

Truth was, the electric shock that Sonic got from the generator took a major toll on him. Sonic was fighting to keep focus and avoid the lasers. Sooner or later, one of the lasers would hit their mark. What Sonic needed was a plan but What? All he had to work with was a Robot suit that he couldn't break through, and an electric generator that he couldn't touch or he'd get electrocuted. Plus to top things off, the Chaos Emeralds were trapped in the engine. So unless he could find a way to shut down the engine he couldn't get to the Emeralds.

Another laser bounced off the wall. This time Sonic moved closer to the generator to avoid it. Sonic could feel the generators electric pulse.

Then an idea came to him. There was one way he could destroy the engine. But if he did it he wouldn't be able to get the Chaos Emeralds, not now at least.

Another Laser flew at Sonic, this time two of them. Sonic managed to dodge both of them. Time to start. Sonic ran to the other side of the Generator to face Robotnik.

"Oh, decided to show yourself, huh, " Robotnik said, "Fine by me. This will..." But before Robotnik could continue Sonic Spun Dashed the legs out from under him.

"OOOF!" Robotnik let out.

Sonic then Charged up another Spin Dash. Then he launched into the back of Robotnik's suit's legs. Sonic slammed into him with all his might and pushed him into the generator. As soon as Robotnik's suit made contact an electrical charge went through the suit and Sonic barely managed to back off.

The Sparks continued as Sonic ran to the entrance of the room. Then the suit exploded and Sonic ran out the door. He had to get away. but the fatigue of hitting the electric field was starting to get to him.

Just a little more, Sonic told himself, Almost there.

Sonic pushed himself as hard as he could to as he felt the Death Egg begin to shut down. He had to get out of there. Sonic ran and ran. Finally, Sonic could feel as the Death Egg began to fall and the fatigue was about to him.

Finally, the fatigue was becoming to much and Sonic gave one last burst of speed with all he had left. The burst flew him out the hatch and out into the open sky. The last push was too much for him as he fell unconscious.

Sonic's unconscious self fell through the sky. Then it was caught by the Tornado as Tails expertly positioned the it so Sonic landed in the back seat.

"I got you Sonic, " Tails said as she turned the Tornado back towards Metropolis. Tails smiled as she finally got to repay Sonic for all the times he's saved her life. 


	13. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Chapter 12 Aftermath

Two Days have passed since Tails and Sonic have returned to Metropolis. There Tails found many Mobians, who had been Robotized, going about trying to help others out of their Robotic shells. They even got the hospital back up and running and they called others from other towns to help out. Tails had Sonic placed in the hospital. Tails sat there in the room by Sonic's side waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Among the doctors that came to check on Sonic's condition, Tails also got other visitors. Among them were Dash and Jazz, even Antoine paid a visit. Antoine told Tails of how heroic and brave he was during the incident. Tails could tell that he hadn't lost his ego.

Tails also received word that there were many survivors from the Guardian transport ships. Sadly, the King was so badly injured that he was hospitalized and was in a coma. Which made Princess Sally the new ruler until the King recovered. Which made her visit even more surprising.

"How is he?" Sally asked as she walked into the room.

"Princess?" Tails said as she turned to see her, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"You saved my people, " Sally told her, "It's the least I could do."

"Thanks... " Tails said she still found it a bit awkward to be talking to royalty.

Sally walked to the other side of Sonic's bed. She then pulled out a small black box and placed it on his bed side table right next to Sonic's brown cloak. Sally then turned to Tails.

"We're holding an assembly in front of the Guardian Station, " Sally told her, "We'd like you to attend."

"I'll be there, you're highness, " Tails said with a slight bow.

"Good, " Sally said, "It's starts in an hour."

Tails nodded and Sally left the room.

About forty minutes later Tails got up and left Sonic's room to and headed to the assembly. There she saw a raised platform and a podium. There were also allot of people there, Tails could almost guess that most of the people there in Metropolis was there.

On the Stage Tails could see the Jazz, and Dash standing a few steps back from the podium. In front of the podium was Princess Sally.

"Up here, Tails, " Sally said into the microphone attached the podium.

Tails made her way through the crowd and up to the platform. She then got on it and walked over to where Jazz and Dash were standing. She then turned to face towards the crowd.

"Now that were all ready, " Sally said into the microphone, "I'd like to get started."

The crowd quieted down.

"Now, a few days ago, " Sally began, "Dr. Robotnik returned and attack this city as well as Emerald Hill Zone and thanks to the bravery of these three Mobians and one who is currently in the hospital, this entire incident was put to an end."

The Crowd applauded.

"Dash if you'd please step forward," Sally said.

Dash stepped forward so that he was even with Sally.

"Dash, " Sally began, "Even though it wasn't you're job or duty you stepped in and helped. You assisted in informing the King and me of the situation as well as assisted in cleaning up after Robotnik's attack on the Warp Train Station in Emerald Hill Zone. For that I award you with this metal."

Sally picked up a small black box and opened it. She then pinned the bronze metal to Dash's white shirt.

"Thank you, your Highness, " Dash said and stepped back into line.

"Jazz, would you please step forward, " Sally said and Jazz did.

"Like you're brother you also assisted in the clean up of the Warp Train Station, but not only that you helped in the saving us from Robotnik, " Sally said, "For that I award you the Rubics Star."

Sally took our the Silver Star metal and pinned it to Jazz's shirt. Then he too stepped back into line.

"Tails, please step forward, " Sally said.

Tails stepped forward. Anyone could tell that she was nervous.

"If it wasn't for the bravery and Courage of Officer Michel "Tails" Prower, " Sally began, "We'd all be slaves to Robotnik now. Tails witnessed the return of Robotnik and went to inform us about it. She also survived the failed attack on Robotnik and journeyed to Green Hill Zone to warn me of it. At which time she teamed up with the Blue Blur. The two escaped Robotnik's trap as well as destroyed his plans. So In recognition to those deeds and her bravery in the face of a catasterfy I present Officer Michel "Tails" Prower with..."

Sally picked up the remaining box and opened in then she handed it to Tails.

"The Golden Acorn, " Sally finished.

The Crowd erupted in cheers and Applause.

Tails looked at the metal, she couldn't believe it. Tear of joy began to well up in her eyes.

"In addition to that, " Sally said and the crowd quieted at that, "I'm offering Tails a position as a Royal Aerial Guardian. One of the top Ranks of Guardians."

"I," Tails began to say, "I don't know what to say?"

"Say you'll take it, " Sally said.

Tails nodded, "I'll do it."

The crowd applauded again.

Tails turned to Sally, "Princess, may I say a few words?"

"Of course, " Sally said and step off to the side.

Tails walked up to the microphone.

"When I first met the Blue Blur I had an entirely different opinion of him, " Tails said, " But now I think I see him for what he truly is. I'll admit that he can be frustration at times. But what I see in him, with a sense of yearning for where he belongs. So what do I think of him now? I can say that he's a Mobian with a great heart."

The crowd bursted into applause. But something caught Tails eye. Across the Street and near one of the alley's, was a Mobian. This Mobian wore a brown cloak that was pulled down over his head so no one could tell who he was. Pinned to the Cloak was a gold medal in the shape of an acorn. The Mobian gave a nod then in a flash he was gone.

Tails smile to herself. Even though you don't think you're a hero, Sonic. But deep down, beats the heart of a true hero. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

What Tails and Sonic have done will go down in the legends passed down from generation to generation. But what neither of them know...

CRASH!

A giant object slammed into the ground shaking the island. The vibrations traveled all the way through. It's only inhabitant felt the crash and came running. He stepped into a clearing and was surprised to find the giant object. What could it be? The inhabitant wondered?

...It was only the beginning. 


End file.
